The way of the Dog
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: What happens when a wolf's mating season takes over? As they progress through the mating season Jake and Nessie venture on a life of their own. Soon problems arise, problems possibly too hard to overcome... M for a reason!
1. The slipped secret

The way of the Dog

Mating Season

It was the way all wolves felt about their imprints at this time. I knew it was coming; and I knew I couldn't stop it. I'm not sure I even wanted to stop it. This is how we keep the blood line going; how Quileutes never went extinct, and how there are always wolves to protect the humans. The imprints give off this addictive scent that us wolves can't resist. It's not like their usual aroused sent that presents itself when the imprinted gets turned on; no, not at all. It's like a change in their blood that we, and no one else, can smell.

Just like true dogs; when a female dog goes into heat the first few days are just them getting ready, and after a week they go into what's called standing heat. That's where they stand with their butts up in the air so the male dogs can finish the cycle. It happens every six or seven months. For the pack it's about a period of three days where we break off of patrolling so we can "be" with our imprints.

For me it's pretty hard; for two reasons: 1) I am the alpha, meaning I get pretty crazy trying to get my girl pregnant with my babies so she can mother the next alpha. 2) Edward is the father of my imprint, and let's just say he's not too keen on having his little girl pregnant at the age of nine.

The first time she gave off the scent was when she had reached full maturity at the age of seven. I told Edward that it was because she was fully matured and old enough to have my babies. She was old enough to mother if she was mature enough to give off the scent. He didn't listen, and after the first time I tensed up at the odor he sent Renesmee away from me so we wouldn't be tempted.

For three days straight my hand was permanently attached to my dick. I knew that was when she was in standing heat, and it killed me to not have her there with me. Almost two times every year Nessie was sent away, she was told she was vacationing just for the hell of it, but really it was because her daddy was keeping this all a secret. Every time she went away I spent the last three days locked in my room jacking off over and over again. She felt it too; she would complain to her babysitters that she wanted to see me. She told me she complains for the last days of her trips. By the time she comes home the scent is already washed away, and the cycle is over.

Even though she is only nine we do some sexual activities, but again her father always knows when we are about to go all the way and stops us somehow, someway. So I've pretty much given up…

The pack has had a few kids each; except those who haven't imprinted like Seth, Embry, and all the newer wolves. Out of all the wolves that have imprinted I'm the only one who hasn't started a family…well besides Quil, but that's a given because Claire's only eleven. I know why Edward does it, but even so I am twenty four years old, and I would really like to start a family. Even without the mating seasons I would still try to make a family with my Nessie. I know she would be a great mother.

Nessie will be almost ten when the next season arrives. I can already feel it itching in my skin; I feel like pulling my hair out. I feel the slight pain in my skull as my hands fist into my hair. My Nessie walks in and sees how frustrated I am. She comes over and rubs my back.

"Babe, are you ok?" Her musical voice sounds worried, only making the strain in my pants more pronounced.

"Fuck Renesmee!" I shout, making her jump at my sudden outburst.

"Jake what is it? What's wrong?"

"Renesmee, Nessie I need to tell you something."

She sits down on the bed and wraps her arms around me, her hands running along my chest and neck. It wasn't helping the present situation any more than her sucking me off would have been. I shook the inappropriate thoughts from my head. Edward was so going to kill me.

"Look there's a reason for all those vacations every year."

"There is? I knew they were lying when they all said they just wanted to spend time with me. I mean they spend enough time with me all day; and it only keeps me away from you. I don't see why I can't just stay here."

"That's exactly why; they're keeping me away from you Renesmee."

"What do you mean? Why would they do that?"

"There's something I didn't tell you about being a wolf. You're dad wanted me to wait until you were eighteen to tell you this, but I just can't wait. You've been mature for three years now, and I don't think I can keep it in any longer." I took a deep breath as I let that information slip.

She looked confused, "There's more to being a wolf? It involves me...And you?"

"Yes."

"There's more than just imprinting?"

"Yes."

"What could be more than this bond?" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, and then moved her lips to my temple.

I clamped my teeth together hoping I could keep my composure. "There's another type of bond that we have yet to experience."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…a sexual bond…that you're dad doesn't want us to share yet."

"Well doesn't every one share a sexual bond with the people they are in love with?"

"Well yes, but for wolves and imprints it's a little different. They happen every seven, or so, months; hence the vacations for a couple weeks every seven months. The imprints, well they give off this scent that their wolves can smell. I can smell your scent, but no one else can."

"What does the scent do?"

"Um, it starts a mating season." I muttered becoming self-conscious with every second that passes.

"I don't understand what you mean." She said grabbing my hand, and pulling it closer to her, so that our joined hands are resting on her thigh. I can feel her heat, which just reminds me that she's mine forever. She's the only one that is hotter than me, temperature wise.

"Do you know the process in which dogs mate?" She nodded hesitantly, "Well, it's like that for us. The male always know when the cycle is beginning, and we always know when to help finish the cycle." I said suggestively.

"That happens to us?" I nodded.

"It started when you were seven."

"Every seven months?" I nodded again.

"That's why your parents send you away at those times. These mating seasons' purposes are mainly to create offspring. It's so we always continue the blood line."

Nessie looked like she was in deep thought, and then suddenly her eyes got big and wide. Her face took on this strong blood red color; she looked like she would die of this blush. "What's wrong Ness?"

"I-I can't believe…Every time…"

"What are you talking about Nessie?"

"How long does it last?"

I was confused by her question. "Huh, how long?"

"What do you mean 'how long'?"

"How long does this mating season thingy last?"

"Almost two weeks…why?"

"But you said the females get ready, and then the mating begins…how long does the mating last?"

"It last three days…the last three days. Why does that matter?"

"I can't believe this…every time it was just that…"

"Nessie what are you talking about?"

She stayed silent…"NESSIE!"

"Renesmee!" I nearly shouted, shaking her lightly.

She blushed again furiously when she looked in my eyes. "Umm…well…umm, for the l-last th-three days of my vacations I ah, well…"

"Well what baby?"

"I-ITouchMyselfAndPretendIt'sYou." Even though she was speaking at the speed of light I could understand every word. She blushed madly again, and ducked her head down so that I couldn't see her face. I lifted her head up by her chin and kissed her on the lips real gently.

_Holy Fuck! I think my balls are going to explode! _

"Baby that's okay, totally normal," I reassured her. She looked down again, but I brought her lips to mine again before she could pull completely away. "I love you."

"I love you too Jakey!" She giggled out before she attacked my lips and neck with her pretty mouth. Her mouth traveled south, down my bare chest. I fell backwards onto the bed and moaned as her hands ran up and down my abs. She unclasped the button on my jean shorts and started to slide them down my legs. Aw fuck, Edward's ganna kill me!

My erect cock sprang to life after it was unleashed from the cage of my pants. I could feel Nessie's hot breath on my thigh. Aw fuck me; this was not good, but oh was it so, so good. I felt Nessie's smooth mouth on the tip of my dick. Her tongue flicked out to tease me. I groaned, oh so willing to enjoy the pleasure, and surprised it had still not been stopped by Renesmee's unruly father.

I slid even farther into her hot mouth, completely moaning out loud this time. I heard Nessie giggle, and the vibrations felt fucking amazing; I almost slipped right there. What couldn't fit into her mouth was wrapped in one of her small hands. Her hand barely touched fingertip to thumb. I stretched my arms above my head and found purchase on my pillows. I pulled them so they were under my head so I could look at my beautiful Nessie.

Fuck; the sight I saw almost sent me over the edge again. I felt Nessie moan and it felt so good against my sensitive penis. I gripped her hair, but still let her go with her own rhythm. Soon enough she was moving in a pace I liked, I mean I really liked it. Fuck it was so good. As the rhythm got even faster I felt my balls tighten and she quickly shoved me all into her mouth before I shot my hot seed into her gorgeous mouth.

She pulled me away from me with a pop and smiled at me; fuck it turned me on to know she had just swallowed all of me, and didn't even complain. I pulled her up to me really fast and crashed my lips to hers. If she was human her lips would have busted open and started to bleed, but she wasn't; she was My Nessie!

"Fuck, Baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too Jake." I kissed her again and our tongues did a little dance. "When's the next season?"

Her question surprised me, made my lips freeze almost touching her sweet spot on her neck, but not quite close enough. I pulled back, "What?"

"When's the next mating season?" She kissed me again, real short and sweet.

"In two months, baby why?"

"I want you Jake; I want to have your babies, and I want to make you happy."

"Fuck Ness I already am happy! You don't have to do that shit to make me happy!"

She pushed me down on the bed and straddled my bare hips. I could feel her wet panties against my cock because she was wearing a really short, revealing skirt. "I want to make babies with you Jacob." She whispered grinding her hips into mine. Aw fuck me again; I'm a dead man walkin'. My hands automatically found her ass and started to help her grind into me.

I moaned out, knowing I was already rock hard again. "So I have only two months to convince my daddy to let me make love to you." My eyes popped open and I stared at her.

"Nessie, please; fuck baby don't make this hard on me."

She giggled, "By the looks of it it's already hard on you." She started to grind on me faster and harder. My breathing was heavy, and I couldn't stop the moans that were escaping my lips.

"Fuck Jake I think I'm ganna cum." I heard her moan. Shit; I flipped her over so that I was on top and I broke away from her. She whimpered in protest. My dick also didn't like my actions. It was already pulsing and swelling what was sure to make it explode any second now.

"Fuck; Ness you're ganna be the death of me." I panted out.

"I know," She giggled, "That's what I was put on this Earth to do."

I laughed a little too; even though it was a complete lie. Renesmee was my saving grace, my imprint, soul mate, lover, anything of the like, that would be her. "Nessie let's not make this any harder on your dad."

"He can suck it. I'm old enough! I've been old enough for three years! Why can't he see I'm not that little girl anymore!"

"Because you'll always be his little girl sweetheart. He'll always be your daddy."

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love ya too My Renesmee." I kissed her again, sweet and soft, short and humble. Renesmee didn't like that and soon took control of the reins again. It wasn't long before we were in a full blown make out session and my dick was at its full length…again. I slowly discarded most of Nessie's clothes and began giving her body sweet pleasure.

She was down to her panties now, and as I slowly removed them I began to kiss along her hips and inner thighs. I dipped my tongue along her opening and clit; licking up all her juices. My Nessie moaned out for me to give her more and I wasn't about to deny her. I slid my tongue inside her sweet pussy and ran along her inner walls. Her moans got louder and her breathing was heavier. I was surprised we hadn't been interrupted; we usually were by now. Edward never wanted us going this far. I licked her harder and faster; she tugged on my hair moaning out my name, over and over again.

She was so close I could feel it, "Edward don't! Let them have their fun!" I heard. Nessie gasped and my head shot up. Nessie struggled to pull a blanket around her small frame, and I hurriedly pulled on my shorts.

In a flash Edward stood in front of a now open window glaring at me. I gulped loudly; he had never barged into my room like this. He had always called, or had someone else call to stop us from going any farther. This was all new ground.

"Renesmee your mother is waiting in the car for you; go now!" He shouted.

"No daddy! I'm staying." She was just as loud.

"Renesmee I told you to do something."

"Well I'm not a little girl you can push around now. I'm an adult and want to be treated like one!"

"You're only nine!"

"I am almost ten! That doesn't even matter! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I want to be with Jake, and in two months I'm staying here, and being with him!" My eyes popped out of my head; my gaze snapped to Edward and he looked like he was going to kill me.

"You told her! I told you not to tell her! She wasn't old enough!"

"I'm old enough! How could you have kept something like that from me!"

"You are just a child Renesmee!" My whole body started to shake now. I knew if Edward kept yelling I would phase. If that happened I would probably hurt Nessie, and I didn't want to hurt my baby.

"Edward! That's enough!" Bella's voice was strong and commanding. Even I, the Alpha, felt its power.

"But Bella-"

"No buts. I agree with Renesmee; she is old enough to decide for herself what is right and what is wrong. We must let her live freely; we cannot capture her and keep her locked away, or she will fight us and then leave. Do you want your daughter to leave you?" Bella asked Edward with her eyebrow cocked in a condescending way.

Edward's head fell, "No. I'm sorry Renesmee; I just don't want you to stop being my little girl. I wish we had a little more time of you growing up. I wish you would have grown up slower."

"I'll always be your little girl daddy. I'll always come to you if I need you. You'll never lose me, dad."

"I know sweetie; I just felt like Jake was taking you away from me. I've always had a fear that he would take the things that matter most to me."

"I know dad." Nessie had found out about me and Bella a year ago, but she was very understanding and knew that I loved her more than anything now. Everything was different now that she was in my life. I smiled and hugged her body close to mine. I was completely limp dick now from all the yelling…Which I don't know why I just said that…umm _please don't kill me Edward! _It's just things boys think about especially after…almost fulfilling a certain …task.

I kissed my Nessie on her forehead and squeezed her tighter to me. I heard Edward sigh, "Look Jacob I know your intentions are good, but if you ever hurt my daughter I will rip your throat out and make you feel the pain of my venom."

I gulped loudly, probably not for the last time tonight, and certainly not the first. "I understand Sr." I always used Sr. when I was talking to Nessie's Father, but when he was "just" Edward I didn't have to address him formerly.

"Come one honey, let's go home." Bella suggested.

"Your curfew is still eleven missy!" Edward warned.

"Edward," Bella's tone meant she was not to be messed with.

"She's ten she still needs a curfew Bella." Bella looked to her daughter and shrugged.

"You win some you lose some; be home by eleven." Then they were gone.

My arms were still wrapped around Ness when I felt her knees give out. I carried her over to the bed and kissed her softly. Her face was cooling down from the blush she was wearing. I stroked my thumb over her cheek, and waited silently.

"That was so embarrassing."

I chuckled softly and laid down next to her; I stroked her hair and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you to Jake."

After a moment of silence I asked, "Ness… Did you really mean what you said when you were talking with your dad?"

"Of course you think I'm old enough right? I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Well I know Nessie, but it's a big step."

"Asking for a little more time in my night is not such a big deal."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how an eleven o'clock curfew is totally bogus. What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about us Renesmee; are you sure you want to be here when the cycle begins?"

She looked up at me, another blush evident on her pale cheeks, "Of course I do Jake."

I took in her innocent face, and her small body and suddenly got really mad; not at her, but at myself. I could never ask her to do something like that. I could really hurt her, and how would she ever forgive me if I hurt her. I've never been part of the finishing process of the cycle, but all the other wolves who have experienced it said that it's really rough. Most of them have at least hurt their imprint one time or another, and I didn't want to hurt my Nessie.

I started to shake. Renesmee place one of her delicate hands on my shoulder. "Jake are you okay?"

No, not this time; not even her voice or touch could calm me down. I jumped from the bed and climbed out of my window. As soon as I touched the cool ground I phased. I heard my pants shred, and couldn't help but groan. Nessie was outside, in front of me, in a flash, and seeing her just made me remember why I was so mad.

"Jake what's wrong?" She waited until the shaking stopped to ask me again. I slowly shifted into my human form. I stood there naked, in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whispered, knowing she would hear.

"You weren't hurting me, Jake."

"But I will…"

"What do you mean?"

"If you stay I will hurt you. During the cycle, well I can't control myself, and I will hurt you; especially because it's your first time. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well I just have to get used to you before that time gets here." I looked at her completely frozen, unmoving, not knowing what I should do.

"Umm, what?" I stuttered as she stepped closer to me. As she reached me her hands traveled up my chest and wrapped around my neck. I groaned as I felt her soft touch.

"We'll just have to practice Jakey." My eyes snapped to hers and she winked. _I'm so dead. _


	2. Practice

The way of the Dog

Practice

Today, well tonight really, I'm taking Renesmee out to dinner, and according to her we are going to start "Practicing" tonight. I told her we shouldn't…or at least we should talk to Edward or Bella before we do, but she said that she would be too embarrassed to talk to them about anything. I asked her if she was really ready for this, because it didn't seem like it if she was already embarrassed and nervous by the idea of talking to her parents about it. She told me not to worry about it, and not to bring it up with her or her parents. Of course her wish is my command even if I believe it would be better to talk to her parents.

So here I am cleaning my house, and changing all my bedding and stuff so that when we "Practice" at least we'll be rolling around in clean sheets. I've been up, well since last night before I went patrolling; after patrolling I got straight to cleaning. It's about five o'clock in the evening and I just finished cleaning everything. Now I have to get a shower and put on some real clothes instead of these cutoff jeans I always wear. I'm taking Nessie out to a real restaurant and I don't want to embarrass her with my appearance. Even though I'm pretty sure my Nessie wouldn't really care what I wore.

After I was dressed and ready for the date it was already six thirty so I headed over to the Cullen's house to go pick up my girl. When I get there Edward is waiting for me in the driveway. I park the car and climb out.

"Jacob, if I could talk to you for a moment…"

"Sure Edward."

"Look, this is going to be awkward for the both of us, but Alice saw something, and I'd like for us to talk about it." Oh shit! I knew this was ganna happen! Ed's ganna _kill _me!

"Umm, okay what about Edward?"

"Well Alice saw Renesmee deciding that she wants to…how does she word it when she thinks about it…" he mumbled, "Oh yeah, _practice._ Well Alice sees Renesmee doing fine…after that is…when she can see around you."

The word _practice _sounded like acid off his tongue; I couldn't believe we were having _the sex talk, _I'm a fucking grown ass man I don't need _the talk. _"I understand Jacob, but at least let me finish…" Edward commented on my thoughts.

"As I was saying, Alice has also seen what happens when you decided that you would not practice with her. Renesmee will most likely run away while we are trying to take her on her annual trips, and go to you. This of course being in the time frame of those three days; Alice has seen what happens afterwards. Renesmee is surprisingly hurt for about two days…nothing too major, nothing she can't handle, but…oh god what I'm asking you is hard for a father. Jacob, I need you to… practice…with my daughter. I do not want her hurt, and either way this goes she will not be my innocent baby girl at the end of two months. Please go easy on her tonight, and well go on from there." By the time he was finished I could barely look at him, but when I eventually did it looked like he would be crying if he could.

"Edward, I promise I will take good care of Nessie. You know I will."

"Yes I know Jacob, when you have children you will understand what this pain feels like telling your daughter's boyfriend that they can have sex. It will be extremely hard for you, especially if you daughter is half as beautiful as Renesmee. And do keep in mind that when those days come that boyfriend will not be as involved as you are with Renesmee." Then he walked away, back into the house. I fallowed behind him, but kept some distance.

When we were in the house Alice skipped down the stairs, "Don't I just always know what time to finish!" She skipped to Jasper's side and gave him a quick peck. For a leech I did like Alice, she was always so light hearted, and fun loving that you just had to go with her. She was nothing like Rosalie who was always so damn bitter all the time.

I looked to Bella, the girl I thought I once loved more than friends, or family, she was wrapped in the arms of Edward who was looking at the staircase with a smile on his face. My gaze followed his and I saw the most stunning sight in my life, though every moment with Nessie is stunning.

She was slowly descending the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged close until her hips where it started to flow out. It ended right before the knee. She was absolutely beautiful. I just knew a shit eating grin was plastered all over my face. I couldn't help it! It was this imprint thing; every time I saw Renesmee or whenever she entered a room my insides would light up. It was all because of her; I am all because of her.

When she took the last step off the stairs I took her hand and pressed my lips to her knuckles. She smiled really bright, making me smile in return; anything to make her happy, make her smile, blush, laugh, I would do anything.

"You look lovely tonight My Renesmee." I whispered, knowing she could hear me fine.

"You look good too Jakey." God, I love her voice! Her eyes, her nose, her hair, her neck, her hands, her mouth, I love everything about her.

"Thank you Jacob." I heard Edward say, but I didn't pay too much attention. My focus was wholly on Nessie, and no one else; who else could steal my attention away from this angel?

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she softly replied.

I waited as I watched Nessie say good bye to everyone, and when we made it out of the house and over to my car I opened the door for her and helped her inside the car, like a gentleman I knew she would love for me to be.

When I got into my side of the car, and started the engine, she looked over to me and grabbed my hand, "I love you Jacob." Man, I just love the way that rolls off her lips. I looked down to her beautiful, full, cherry red lips; like she was reading my mind she licked her lips, tempting me farther. Good thing I'm a werewolf or we would have crashed by now.

Her lips looked so inviting, and I caught myself leaning in. _Later tonight Jake, you can do all the kissing later tonight, _I promised myself. "I love you too Nessie; always have, always will."

She smiled that breath taking smile and squeezed my fingers tight between hers. It took us an hour to get to Port Angeles, because I wasn't driving as fast as I normally would have, wanting to spend this extra time with My Nessie, but when we arrived at the restaurant we were seated immediately because of Edward's wonderful reservation skills, and Alice's future seeing ability.

We ordered our food, and some beverages. The young male who took our order, well you could tell that he thought I was insane for ordering _everything _off the menu. Once he left Nessie said "A wolf's gatta eat!" She makes me laugh every day; one of the many reasons I love her so much.

There was small talk all throughout the dinner, something that I won't bore you with even though I could easily recite every word she spoke. After dinner Renesmee ordered a small piece of chocolate mousse cake to settle her little sweet tooth. Of course I got a little bit of dessert too, even though I was probably cleaning out the kitchen even without eating some dessert.

I finished all five desserts I ordered in five minutes, and sat with my stomach bulging out while I waited for Nessie to finish her small pastry. Nessie scooped up the last bite of her chocolate cake and brought it to her pink lips. Her lips slowly wrapped around the fork and the sweet piece of cake. The sight of her red lips wrapping around the dark chocolate had my dick twitching in the most seductive way.

Nessie's hand was warm in mine as we walked out of the restaurant. Luckily I didn't have to pay for the bill either, 'because that shit would have been expensive. I smiled and kissed My Nessie's cheek as she climbed into my rabbit. Shit I think I'm already starting to get possessive in this heat; I keep calling her _My _Nessie. I sat in the driver's side and turned the radio to the only one good radio station that played in this shithole of a town.

I was driving at a number that was just about a couple miles over the speed limit. When Nessie grabbed my hand and showed me to go faster I didn't delay. I sped along the highway and when we got into town limits it only took me ten minutes to pass Forks and drive down the small dirt road to my house.

Billy died two years ago so the house was _mine, _but all of Billy's stuff was still there; mostly in his room. I never thought once about throwing it out, or moving to a smaller place. I grew up in this place and I wanted my kids to grow up here. This was where my mother grew up too. This house might be a little old, and will surely need some renovating, but it was home. We got out of the car and into the house. I never really lock the door, because, well, what's the point? I'm a werewolf; if someone was going to break into my house I would know, and I would rip them to shreds.

Nessie kissed me quick and said, "Meet me in the room in five minutes." Getting right down to business, with no lollygagging. I smiled at her; man she's got me twisted around her fingers. How can I deny her? Edward would be pissed if I did, strange enough. I gulped loudly as I heard Nessie's small feet shuffling around upstairs. I want this, and I know she wants it too, but I know it's going to take a lot of self-control. I just don't want to hurt My Nessie. Though, I know that if we don't "practice" then I will hurt her more when the mating season comes around.

I watched the clock as the five minutes ticked on by…

I got up from the couch and pulled my leather jacket off. I loosened the tie on my neck as I walked closer to the stairs. I kicked off my dress shoes and left them at the bottom of the staircase. I slowly walked up the stairs as I pulled my white dress shirt out from the pants, and let the hem hang loosely at my sides. I unhooked my belt and pulled it from the loops on my slacks. I hung it over the railing on the stairs. I finally came to the door to my room; it wasn't closed, just a slim crack was revealing part of Nessie's smooth body as she slowly slipped out of the dress she was wearing.

I pulled of my black socks and pushed the door open slightly. My nose filled with the scent of her, and her addicting body spray. It made her smell like raspberries and vanilla. I walked up behind her and shifted her hair to one side on her shoulder. I kissed her exposed neck, moving down her shoulder and then back up. When I hit that spot behind her ear, and sucked lightly I could hear her moan. I bit it gently and then kissed it softly before smiling and pulling away.

My hands moved to her naked waist. Her skin was so soft, and the pale complexion contrasted nicely against my darker skin. I rubbed my fingertips into her skin, softly, moving my hands to her stomach, back, hips, until I moved to unhook her strapless bra.

It fell to the floor effortlessly; I bent down to kiss her shoulder-blade. She turned around in my hands and her brilliant chocolate eyes burned into mine. I kissed her lips softly keeping my eyes open so they could look into hers too.

"I love you Nessie." I said and my head dropped in shame. I didn't want to do this; I did…but I didn't. I don't want to hurt my Nessie.

"I love you too Jacob," she said, lifting my head up so that I would look her in her eyes. She winced slightly as she saw my eyes. "Jacob why do you look so tortured? Do you want to do this?"

"I don't want to hurt you Nessie."

"Listen Jake; even if it wasn't you who was my first it would still hurt. I'm half-vampire, keep that in mind, so it won't hurt as much and the pain will go away as soon as it comes. I love you Jacob, and I want this. I want you."

"I know Ness; I just, I was just thinking-"

"Well stop, just thinking." I looked down into her eyes; they were swimming in just deep, strong emotions. I knew I had those same emotions in my eyes. "Please Jacob."

"I love you Renesmee." I kissed her lips softly. This is it; if my girl wanted it, then it's what I'm willing to give her. I picked her up and laid her softly on the bed. The sheets were black, and her pale skin stuck out like a sore thumb. I loved it. I kissed her softly again as I knelt on my knees in between her legs. I started to unbutton my white shirt, and slipped the black tie from my neck. I threw the articles of clothing on the floor and looked into Nessie's big brown eyes.

She licked her lips, making my dick harder in anticipation. She sat so she could reach the waist band on my pants. She unbuttoned and then unzipped them and pulled them down as far as they would go until they caught at my bent knees. She lay back down and I leaned forward so I could kick off my pants the rest of the way.

Nessie's fingers found their way into my hair, and she started to massage and pull at the spiky ends. I groaned out; it felt so good. Nessie kissed my lips, and then made her way down my neck. She sucked hard on my Adam's apple and I think I might have jazzed in my pants a bit. Fuck, My Ness will be the death of me.

She looked down and smiled, "Mm I love how fast you get turned on."

"Mhm," I nodded my head excitedly and kissed her hard on the lips. She smiled and laughed into my mouth, and I took that opportunity to shove my tongue into her small mouth. There was barely any room to move around in there, and I'm pretty sure that was a preview for how tight a fit it would be in other places.

I found Nessie's hands at the waist band of my boxers, having no idea how they got there. I was too focused on my thoughts when I should be thinking about this beautiful goddess beneath me. She pulled my boxers away, but only enough so she could get a good grip on my penis.

Her hot hand felt like paradise on my erect dick. I hissed out and my head fell onto her shoulder. "Fuck Ness."

"Did I ever tell you it turns me on when you cuss?" Her hand slowly descended from my base to the tip. Her thumb traced the head, and my breathing got so heavy. That didn't help because I was just breathing in more of her incredible scent. She pulled on my length a bit, making my hips angle closer to hers.

"Shit, Renesmee." My breathing was hectic and so out of control now, and I wasn't even inside of her yet.

She giggled and asked me what was wrong, "Fuck, nothing baby, absolutely nothing is wrong." That's when she started to stroke me faster. My head snapped back and my back arched. My hands were holding me up right by her head. My hips started to thrust into her hand by their own accord. I groaned as I felt myself twitch. I quickly yanked my cock away from her touch. It didn't like that, but I knew I needed time to cool down if I was going to last.

"Nessie, this isn't about me."

"Well it should be about a little bit of both of us."

"Fine; your turn," and I shoved two of my fingers inside her without any warning. She immediately clenched her muscles around my fingers. She whimpered and then moaned as I began moving in her slowly. I knew she liked it. Her heartbeat was erratic and it only picked up more speed as I added another finger. I started moving fast, and soon she started moaning uncontrollably. Her hips met my hand half way with every stroke in. This was so hot.

I tried to drag my fingers against her walls, to try to stretch her but her moaning only made me want to slam into her with no thinking or regrets. I knew if I kept doing it I would cum without even touching her core. Her walls were constricting against my three fingers. My other hand found their way to that little sensitive bud she has. I stroked it, barely touching it and she screamed out loud. It was deafening, and so hot. I did it again, and got the same reaction.

Fuck I couldn't take this, "Jake, Jake… I'm… ganna…cum." She moaned and I quickly pulled my fingers out of her. I positioned my penis at her entrance and looked at her. Sweat was dripping from her chest and down her stomach. I bent over her and licked a bead of sweat from her navel to her chest hearing her moan my name.

It made my hips twitch forward, and I felt her soaking core at my head. I moaned out, and breathlessly asked her if she was ready. All she did was nod.

I slid my tip into her, and she winced. A tear slowly slipped from the corner of her eye and I kissed it away. I didn't want her to feel any pain. I slid in a bit more, hoping it wouldn't be too bad. She bit her lip; her hands went to my hips and she pushed me closer to her. Finally her face relaxed a bit, and a sigh escaped her lips. I wasn't even all the way in her yet, but I was hoping the worst was over, but I knew it probably wasn't because I haven't smelt that much blood yet.

I pushed the last couple inches, and that's when the worst scream I've ever heard left my angel's lips. Then I smelt the rustic smell of blood. Her walls clutched to me as she tense and I hissed out. Fuck it felt so good, but I knew I was feeling that pleasure because of her pain. I wanted to look into her eyes, but I couldn't because hers were tightly shut as tears slipped from her eyes.

I felt like crying to, and I think I was but I couldn't tell from all the sweat forming along my body. My hair was sticking to my forehead and sweat was drenching my brow. Slowly My Nessie's face relaxed and her eyes lazily opened. They were a little red from crying and from the pain. I kissed her lips lightly and then her eyelids.

"Jake."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Move," was all she said.

Oh shit, yeah, man I almost forgot what we were doing; all I was thinking about was her pain. I started to move my hips slowly, not wanting to cause her pain. I saw her wince slightly, but soon it faded into a small smile. I watched as her hand went to her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"It makes my stomach feel tight, and like I'm falling kind of." She smiled, "It feels good Jakey."

I kissed her lightly and smiled back. I moved a little bit faster in her, and I felt her nails digging into my butt, pushing me harder into her. I groaned as I pushed deeper into her. Fuck it felt so good. I could feel her expand and contract against me. It felt amazing; the best thing I've ever felt by far.

She moaned, and our breath mixed together as we panted heavily. I pulled her leg over my shoulder, and her other leg higher on my waist. In this position I could thrust into even deeper and harder than before. Her moaning became louder and frantic.

"Fuck," I whispered as I slammed into her. I wasn't sure if she was okay with the pace I was going, and I was hoping I wasn't hurting her.

"Shit, Jake…God…go…shit…faster Jake." She moaned. I immediately thrusted into her with my werewolf speed, not wanting to disappoint her. I could feel my dick twitch and my speed went faster. It was so hectic I didn't even know which way was up and which was down. All I knew was my Nessie, and that was all I needed.

As I thought that my hot seed spilled inside her; she moaned out loud, and pushed me to the bed. She was now on top, and it was the best thing I had ever witnessed. She moved into me, and rode me so hard. Her breasts were bouncing all over the place and her nails dug into my chest. My hands found her hips and helped her ride my cock. Suddenly all I could see was my body as if I was looking down at myself, and I knew I must be seeing was Nessie was. She sent me everything she was feeling and I couldn't believe the intense pleasure she was feeling. I could feel myself inside of her in a whole new way. It sort of felt like I was sliding into myself in a way, but it was her, and it was fucking fantastic! My head rolled back, as did my eyes.

Her head must have fallen back too, because I could feel her long auburn hair hit my thighs. I thought I wouldn't have been able to get so hard in such a small time, but I sure was super hard again. Fuck I wanted her to cum with me so bad. I wanted her to feel this pleasure that she was giving me.

I moved us to that he knees were hanging off my shoulders, and I grabbed her up so she was sitting in my lap. He breasts were rubbing slightly against my chest. Her head was still thrown back as I thrusted into her at this new angle.

I felt her become even tighter against me and soon enough she was releasing. If you asked me how I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell you, because I was releasing at the same time. My best guess would be that I knew because she was showing it to me. My thoughts were so scattered that all I could do was breathe in her scent, just so I was breathing.

I collapsed down on the bed, which her still sitting on me as I softened inside her. Fuck that was amazing.

Suddenly I felt Nessie squirming on top of me. I opened my eyes, and she was smiling this huge smile that a hurricane couldn't blow away. She giggled like a little school girl, "That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." Her smile made my day. Her happiness was the most amazing thing. I mean, yes, the sex was pretty high up there too, but I would have been okay with just seeing her smile, but knowing that I caused that smile was the best fucking feeling in the world.

I smiled back at her and placed my big hands on her hips to keep her steady. I licked my lips as she started to rub her small hands up and down my stomach and chest. As she did that she showed me a recap of the whole night again and I was instantly hard in her.

"Fuck Ness, stop."

She leaned down and licked the lobe of my ear, "Why baby?" She started gyrating her hips against mine. My head lolled back.

I bit my lip keeping the moan inside of me. "Fuck babe, please."

She started moving faster; my hands were still on her hips. I could have stopped her if I wanted, but I so didn't want to. She moaned on top of me and started riding me faster. I couldn't believe this was happening; obviously she hadn't gotten that hurt during her first time. I also couldn't believe it had been my first time as well. And now I was in the middle of my second time and I didn't even know how I got to this point.

Nessie was moaning really loud now. Besides thrusting my hips upward I wasn't really doing much work this time, but it still felt fucking amazing.

Soon my balls were tightening and I could feel my seed pouring out into her. She moaned real loud and then I could feel her tighten around me as she rode out her release. She collapsed on me; her breath was ragged and her body was hot and sweating. She slid off of me, but was still laying half on top of me.

I rubbed my hand up and down her soaked back. Her hair was wet with sweat and sticking to her. "Baby you should take a shower while I change the sheets." Her head lifted from my chest and she smiled and nodded her head. She headed off to the bathroom, and I sat and watched her naked body gleaming with an "after sex shine," as she walked into the joint bathroom. I quickly changed the dark sheets and threw them into the washer. There was smeared blood on the sheets and I wanted to make sure it came out. I was just glad I had changed the sheets to my black ones.

I could still hear the water running upstairs so I figured Ness was going to be in there for a while. I decided to take a quick shower in my father's bathroom. Once I was done I slipped on some baggy sweats and grabbed a snack from the fridge which consisted of two meat sandwiches, a bag of chips, and two bottles of root beer. This, for any regular teenage boy, would not be a snack, but for a werewolf who was just fucked mercilessly I think it will do.

I twisted the bottle open as I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was turned to Jackass 2 and I watched the stupid skits play out. Five minutes passed before I smelled Renesmee get out of the shower. I could hear her quiet footsteps walking down the stairs and into the living room. I sipped from the bottle of cool soda as she appeared in the white button up shirt I was wearing earlier tonight.

I could see that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it too. Fuck she looked amazing. She still had that shine to her face, and her damp hair stained the white shirt making it look see-through. Her wet hair fell on her chest, and she pulled her hair away from her front making it fall almost covering her butt. I could see her hard nipples through the wet fabric. She walked forward and straddled my hips.

I put my hands on her smooth thighs as she grabbed the bottle from my hands and took a sip. I watched her throat work as she drank. My hands mindlessly massaged her legs, slowly moving from her legs to her hips, to her sides, and slipped over her clothed stomach, and through the valley of her breasts. My hand stopped its journey as it rest on her neck. I felt her muscles contract as she swallowed more of the root beer. I slowly kissed her neck and worked my way up to her lips.

I forced her lips to part and my tongue reached out to graze hers. She tasted like root beer, and honey. The honey was just her naturally, no doubt about it. I loved the way she tastes. She moaned into my mouth as her hands worked their way into my hair. The bottle of root beer was forgotten on the end table.

I felt her hips nudge mine, awaking the little beast in my pants. I groaned, already knowing where this was going, "Baby?"

"Jakey…"

"Babe," I kissed her neck and down along her shoulder, "We should practice more tomorrow." I said as I unbuttoned some of the buttons of the shirt she was wearing, and kissing every spot I revealed. "You should rest a bit." I said as I yanked the rest of the buttons off and threw the clothing to the floor.

My eyes ran over her naked body, and my hands shadowed the movements. I cupped her breasts and she moaned at my touch. Her peaks hardened, making me harden. I loved what I did to her body, and I loved what she could do to mine.

She rubbed up against me real hard making me twitch and moan under hear. "Hm Jake it doesn't sound, nor feel like you don't want this." She whispered into my ear.

"God, I don't; I don't Ness." I said breathlessly. I grabbed her hips and started, well practically humping her. I crashed my pelvis into her core over and over again causing her to moan. If my dad was still alive I would be embarrassed by the way we're acting, and in my father's living room no less.

"Fuck Jake, just take your pants off." I immediately followed her orders. I slipped them off and then kicked them across the room.

She slid onto me, before I knew it, like a pro. She started to bounce against me as soon as I gasped out loud in surprise. "Fuck Nessie." My voice was strained with a moan, and she smiled. I tried to smile back but it was too much pleasure for me to even form a coherent thought besides: _Breathe, Thrust, Moan, Breathe, Thrust, Moan. _

Soon enough she was squeezing me tight and I was shooting into her with a throaty groan of admiration. "God, Jake I'm so glad you're mine."

"I love you Renesmee," I said as she slid off of me and threw her body onto the couch next to me. She rested her head on my shoulder as she tried to control her breathing. Soon her breathing evened out and she lazily closed her eyes. Her hand rested on my stomach as she showed me her dreams as they played out.

Little did I know that what she was showing me was our future, and that we would be walking around my house for the next few weeks in nothing but our birthday suits.


	3. Mad

**AN/ Hey guys I have an anouncement! Some/Most of you will be happy about this situation. This story has become even more parts than I originally planed. Right now I'm thinking it will be five parts, but if...Wait okay, just now on the spot I have created an idea and the story will be at least six parts maybe even more! Hell, maybe I'll create an accidental short story.**

**But I tend to change my mind or lose inspiration.**

**REVIEW if you want me to continue.**

**OKAY, I KNOW THAT PEOPLE HATE LONG AUTHORS NOTES, BUT PLEASE STICK WITH ME A BIT LONGER...**

**If this becomes an actual story don't expect chapters out every other day, because that might not happen. Sometimes when I lose inspiration I lose it for everything, and I don't even right for a week or two straight! If that happens (if I make this story) then I'm sorry in advance. Also chapters might not be 5,000 and change words long. It will probably only be a few thousand each. Also because school is coming up again it might take longer to come out with the chapters. **

**GOOD NEWS: This story has become one of my favorites and I've got a lot of inpiration for it right now, so this story very well may become a short, or long, story!**

**Sorry for the long AN and please enjoy!**

* * *

The way of the Dog

Mad

Two months came in the snap off a finger, though I guess that happens when you hardly leave your house, nor stop the orgy party held within the walls. Nessie didn't want to sleep anymore. The only breaks from sex I had were when I had to patrol and when she had to spend some time with her family. She was completely drowning me in pleasure and dehydrating me of my fluids.

It was pain and pleasure all wrapped up in one, I didn't want this to be my whole life, but I didn't want to stop it. If I was to die…my life like…this….I would die a happy man. My Nessie is the best gift I could ever ask for, and so I won't stop her fun. She wants this, and I will give her everything.

I was in the kitchen downing a gallon of water before the next attack hit me and I fainted because of exhaustion and dehydration. I broke my lips away from the milk carton filled with water and sighed blissfully. That cool water felt like a second heaven on this Erath. (The first, of course, being _My Renesmee) _

I put the carton back into the fridge and suddenly felt warm hands on my back when I stood straight. I would know that feeling anywhere; it was Nessie running her fingertips up and down my spine. I turned around and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I took in the site of her body with my hungry eyes. She was completely _naked _and I was instantly hard. _FML I'm totally going to be dead in the next five minutes._

"Baby, I want to fuck you so hard right now." I groaned in frustration.

"Fuck, Ness you're going to kill me."

"Jakey, please, I need you, and your huuuuuge coc-" I smashed my lips to hers, not able to stand it if she finished her statement. My hands slipped to her upper thighs and heaved her weightless body so she could wrap her arms around my waist. I carried her to _our _bedroom, and tossed her onto the bed. I stripped from my sweatpants and climbed on top of my girl.

Her warm chocolate eyes shined as she smiled at me. I kissed her softly, "Nessie, you're killing me."

"Just hurry up and fuck me already, Black!" I loved how she ordered me around. I may be the Alpha but my girl can dominate me any day.

I shoved into her fully and completely. Her moan is addicting and I pull all the way out, and then thrust back in. She groaned out as I caressed her thighs all the way down to behind her knee. I pulled her knee up higher on my waist so that I could pound into her at a slightly different angle. I gripped her hip with one of my hands while the other held me up so I wasn't crushing her. I threw her hips into mine and her head thrashed side to side as she moaned out.

Her nails scraped down my back clearly drawing a bit of blood, but it wasn't bad enough to not heal instantly. On her journey her hands ended grasping my ass and digging into my skin. She pulled my pelvis closer to her, making my dick reach new heights inside of her.

Soon I could feel my finish coming. Nowadays I never lasted as long as I used to for many reasons; one being exhaustion, two being dehydration, three being _uh fuck I just can't even think straight when I'm inside her. _

With my intense focus, I thrusted into Nessie and felt her clasp tightly against my sensitive penis. My thrusting became erratic and my breathing was coming in short gasps. I couldn't think straight; all I could concentrate on was _My Nessie, her scent, her body, her breathing, and her perfectly gloved pussy that I was pounding into. _What else would I need to be thinking about?

Suddenly I felt piercing into my hard skin above my left peck. I felt a pull and a skip to my thudding heartbeat. My throbbing pulse quickened and thumped through my veins to that spot on my chest. I felt Nessie moan against me and realized she was feeding off of me.

I kept thrusting and panting, and she kept moaning and sucking my blood. Usually I would have thought this would never happen and would have been so disgusting, but right now all I would think about was _this is fucking hot! _

"Fuck Ness," I moaned out, and finally my release came. I kept thrusting into her so she could finish. When she did she released my chest and licked up the pooling blood while I healed myself.

I pulled out of her slowly and fell to the side. I wrapped my arms around Nessie and pulled her close to me. After a couple minutes I could feel my Ness squirming in my arms. She threw my arms off of her and stood up from the bed. Her body was still shining with sweat and I felt my dick twitch lightly.

I could feel my eyes get darker, but after My Nessie turned to face me and I saw her cold eyes glared at my high instantly relinquished.

"Ness, did I hurt you?" I was really worried now; how could I have hurt My Nessie?

"No, you stupid dog! You didn't hurt me."

"What- what's wrong then Nessie?"

"Nothing," She started pacing around now.

I got up from the bed and walked to her side. I grabbed her arm so she would stop walking, "No, tell me what's wrong, Renesmee."

"You, you're what's wrong! You're bugging me to no end Jacob Black!"

"What did I do Renesmee?"

"You're just so annoying! You're always here and you're being so clingy!" She said jerking her arm away from me.

"I'm sorry Ness; I didn't realize I was annoying you. What do you want me to do?"

"Just don't talk to me!"

"Okay I'm sor-"

"Aht! You're talking!"

I shut my mouth and just stood there. What was going on? Nessie never acted like this.

"Your presence is annoying me; and I'm tired."

"Okay, we'll just sleep then, Ness."

"Don't call me Ness! I don't want to sleep with you, go sleep on the couch!" She rushed to the bed and threw a pillow at my head. "GO!"

I picked up the pillow which had fallen to the floor and grabbed a blanket from the closet quickly. I looked at Nessie as I slowly retreated from the room. I walked into the living room and tossed the blanket and pillow onto the couch and then headed into the kitchen. I needed more fluids and something in my stomach before I would be able to go to sleep.

I tossed last night's dinner back into the microwave and heated it up. I crashed around in the fridge collecting items so I could make a cold cut sandwich…or like twenty. I ate almost everything in sight; mostly because I was hungry, but also because I was pretty upset. Why didn't Renesmee want to be around me? I hope she's not really mad at me, because I can't live like that. Nessie can't be mad at me, like ever! How am I going to get to sleep while My Nessie is mad at me?

I couldn't sleep that night…at all. I could hear Nessie shuffling in the sheets of our bed every so often. She snored sometimes, depending on her sleeping position. She would also mumble some things too. Sometimes I could hear them, but nothing was about me. I was really sad about that; she almost always said my name while she slept. I really just don't know why she's so upset, and I hope she doesn't stay mad for too long.

**REVIEW if you want me to make this into a SHORT STORY!**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Confusion

The way of the Dog Prt4

Confusion

Three days; three days of complete torture she put me through. She didn't talk to me all one day, and then the next she went to her house and I didn't see her or hear from her at all. Finally on the third day she came back around 10 at night.

She went straight to bed, but at least this time I got to sleep with her. We didn't touch all through the night, and she still didn't say my name as she slept. The next morning she was up early waiting in the kitchen with mountains of food on the table all warm and waiting for me to wolf out on.

She smiled at me as she ate a piece of toast, and watched me eat every last bit of everything. "Are you full, baby?" She asked me as she started to clean up the dirty dishes.

"Yeah Ness, that was great." I said whipping my mouth on the back of my hand.

"Good, I'm glad baby!" She said and came over to peck my lips. "So how about we play a little game?" She said suggestively as her arms wrapped around my shoulders. My blood visibly rushed to my unmentionables. She smiled and her face came down next to mine as she brushed her nose lightly against mine.

"I would love to Ness," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, the game is called hide and seek…" she paused, "I'll hide and you seek."

My hands wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer to my body, "And what am I seeking?"

"I can't tell you." She whispered as my hands rubbed down her back and over her delicious butt.

"Well then how will I know when I find it?" My hands massaged her bottom and slightly lifted her nighty. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, and when I felt skin on smooth skin I groaned.

"I'll scream your name." Her voice was husky and it had my dick twitching in the most sensual way. _God, _it was like she wasn't mad at all. What was going through this chick's head? She amazes me. I never know what she's thinking, or what she'll do next.

One of my hands moves of its own accord and came in front of her hips and slightly skimmed over her sensitive flesh. I heard her moan softly, and then she pulled away. "You have to find me first Jakey!" And then she was out of my grasp and running down the hall with her ass half hanging out of her nighty. I shot out of my chair and followed down the hall. I chased after her with my wolfy speed. She kept running away from me in her vampire speed, but I eventually caught her because she wasn't as fast as every other vampire because she was half human as well.

I pinned her down to the bed, my heavy body lying over hers. "Have I caught you sufficiently?" I whispered into her ear.

She nodded; her hand snaked around my neck and pulled me forward. Our lips crashed together in a fiery, passionate kiss. I was ecstatic! This was the first time we had kissed in four days, and it was fucking _perfect! It felt like an eternity since I last kissed her. _I kissed her until I couldn't breathe anymore, and then I kissed down her neck softly.

My hands slid up her thighs and up her sides. Her nighty came up with my hands, and I threw it over her head. It landed almost noiselessly on the floor somewhere. She was bare and naked in front of me. My eyes zoned in on her body and I swallowed her whole. I couldn't believe this goddess was mine.

My hands moved over her body, not missing a single piece of pale skin. When my hands reached her hips I squeezed a bit. My lips mimicked my hands and I rested my chin on her stomach. Her fingers combed through my hair, and fuck me if it didn't feel amazing. I smiled chastely at her and asked, "Why were you mad before?"

"I-I'm not sure. I just couldn't stand to look at you, or hear you talk. I didn't want to be around you."

"But why? Usually you like when I hold you after sex." I felt her blush from her stomach up; her whole body got hot.

"I don't know I just couldn't stand the heat…and you really smelled like dog."

"I thought you liked how I smell?"

"Well I don't know; I guess lately you smell even more powerfully like a wet dog."

"That's why you were mad?"

"No, I told you I don't know why I was mad."

I pulled away from her. She whimpered, probably because of loss of contact or heat. I know that's why I don't like to be away from her. "I just don't understand."

"Want me to show you?" She asked softly wringing her hands together nervously.

I cocked my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side like a curious dog. She raised her hand to my cheek and I closed my eyes, but I didn't see an image. I felt powerful waves of confused rage. I cringed away from her hand, and my eyes snapped open. I stared at her; I couldn't believe she felt that way about me.

"You felt that towards me?" I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want her ever mad or sad over me or because of me.

"It wasn't toward you entirely; I was just upset at the situation."

"What situation? We had just made love; why would you be mad at that situation?"

"I don't know! Okay! I just don't know!" She looked like she was going to start crying. Her brown eyes dilated, and I felt like the biggest jerk ever.

"Baby I'm sorry I made you feel that way." I apologized.

"It was my fault; I don't know what came over me. All I know is I never want to be mad at you again. All I can think about is touching you, and holding you, teasing you, kissing you, _fucking _you, _sucking _you…"

"Fuck Ness, don't say things like that." I mumbled as she approached me. Her face got closer and closer to mine. She kissed me softly. It wasn't demanding or powerful; it was just sweet and short. Her fingertips rushed over my chest, my neck, and dug into the nap of my neck. Her lips parted like she was about to speak, or maybe even moan. She ducked down to kiss me.

She sucked the breath out of my lungs as she started sucking on my bottom lip. She kissed my cheek, my chin, my jaw, and up to my ear, "Jakey…" she breathed.

My dick was pitching a tent in my old sweatpants. "What Renesmee? What do you want?"

"I want your dick in my mouth," I was pushed onto my back on the bed.

"I want to suck you off," she kissed the lobe of my ear, still whispering.

She moved down my neck and spoke louder, "I want to taste that delicious cream you hide away."

Her nails dug into my chest, and my cock grew to a straining point that I could barely take. "I want to feel you come because of my mouth."

"You've got such a pretty mouth," I breathed out almost unable to form coherent words.

She chuckled and straddled my thighs, "I want to feel that warm seed running down my thirsty throat."

She pulled the band of my sweatpants down enough to reveal my erect cock. "Looky here; looks like someone needs a bit of attention."

She pulled my pants all the way to my knees and ran her fingers up and down my thighs. The sensation was unexplainable. She crawled up my body so her face was right above mine. She smiled at me, "You're ganna like this a lot!" She winked and kissed my lips before zooming back to her straddling position.

I could feel her hot breath on my sensitive penis, and my pulse quickened with excitement and anxiousness.

I felt her thick lips kiss my head and my hips jerked, "Hmm, looks like someone is a little anxious."

Her lips wrapped around my shaft again and she slid me farther into her hot, juicy mouth. I felt her centric tongue wrap around the tip of my penis. My hands were fisted into her hair without my knowledge and I was moaning her name, already uncontrollable. She finally decided not to tease me further and forced my entire nine inch shaft into her mouth. I felt the back of her throat as it contracted around my dick.

"Shit," I gasped out.

I lifted my head up just enough to see the site in front of me. Her head started to bob up and down. I felt her hollow out her cheeks, making her suck me harder. She fingered the treasure trail that covered around my navel and down to the base of my cock. When she reached my pelvis it tickled slightly and my hips jerked making me fall deeper into her cozy mouth.

Her fingers traveled down to my balls and gripped them roughly. "Nessie!" I growled.

She moaned against me and I felt those vibrations that send me off the edge, but they don't this time. I gripped her hair tighter and held on a little while longer. She took me all the way in again and when she pulled away her teeth grazed me so electrically that I almost fainted.

She sucked me harder, and her head bobbed up and down faster. My hips jerked into the air and my penis forced into her mouth.

"Aoooh!" I howled as I came flooding my seed into her mouth.

She released me and as she slowly licked up the rest of my cum I watched her.

"Fuck baby that was so animalistic!" She said as she slid to my side and fell onto the mattress lying on her back. I kicked my sweats all the way off and turned on my side to face my Nessie. My hand wondered to her face. My large hand grasped her jaw and neck.

I kissed her lips, and my hands traveled down her shoulder onto her chest. I stroked her chest and nipple, loving the way she felt under my hands. I skimmed over her stomach and my hand rested on her hip. I smiled at her.

"_My Nessie that was the best head of my life."_

"I'm glad Jakey." She smiled at me, and I automatically smiled back.

I licked my lips and moved them against her skin. They traveled over her neck, her shoulders, her collar bone, and I paid special attention to her chest. I sucked and bit and licked every part of her chest. She moaned and tugged at my hair and bucked her hips. I kissed my way down her stomach and I breathed in her intoxicating scent. Her arousal was so strong I almost jizzed on the spot.

Finally I made it to her sweet center that I really loved getting acquainted to. I heaved out a lustful sigh as I witnessed her soaking wet pussy. Fuck I wanted her so bad.

I licked my lips hungrily and bit my bottom lip as I studied her delectable lips. My tongue flashed out and scooped a nice amount of her juices into my mouth. My eyes had closed the second I tasted her, and I was so lost in everything about her that I didn't realize she had moved across the room. She was standing in the corner of the room with her arms wrapped around herself.

I could hear her sobs and saw them wrack up her body. "Ness, what's wrong?"

"D-don't touch m-me" She cried out.

"Ness, what did I do wrong?"

"Don't t-talk t-to m-me!" She shouted.

I walked to the corner where she was standing. I inched toward her; I went to wrap my arms around her, but I saw her shrink back when my arms came out to envelope her. I instantly dropped my arms.

"Nessie…" My voice was defeated.

"Jacob, please just go; I want to be alone." She was holding herself ever more tightly.

I felt shattered. Was she scared of me? Did she not love me anymore? Does she think I'll hurt her? Could I hurt her? Have I already? I slowly retreated from the room. I looked back as I closed the door to see her lying on the bed, wrapped in the sheets we were just playing on, sobbing. She was choking with the tears that clung to her throat and made her unable to breathe. I closed the door softly and heard her cries become louder.

My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach and jumped into my throat all at the same time. I was dying hearing her cry like that. I didn't know why she was so upset, but I hoped it wasn't because I hurt her. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt her.

At this point I'm not sure if I should even be staying here during the mating season. If I've already hurt her this much emotionally how could I hurt her physically too?

I stayed planting my ass to the floor before my bedroom door until My Nessie's sobbing stopped and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. I stayed until I knew she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

I went to the laundry room and got a pair of cut-off jeans out of the dryer. I slung them over my arm and made my way to the backyard. I ran into the woods and phased as I ran. I caught my jeans in my mouth and ran the couple miles to Sam's.

When I got there all the wolves were eating a warm home cooked lunch. Emily was running around like she always was, and the wolves were wolfing down the food Emily had cooked. I walked up behind the chair I knew Sam would be sitting at.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I asked and his head shot up. He turned around with his eyes extremely confused.

"Yeah, sure Jake, what do you need?"

"I meant in private…"

"He wants to talk about his leech lover!" Quil shouted.

I growled at him, "Watch it!"

"You don't talk to your Alpha like that bitch!" Collin said.

"Watch your language!" Emily insisted.

"Out back?"

"In the forest, so these asses can't hear."

We walked out to the forest and walked farther than needed for our talk to be our own.

"So how is the pack? How's Emily?" I asked.

"You know they're good; it kind of just feels like I'm Alpha still, but I understand…"

"Yeah Sam, I'm sorry about putting all of this on you again, but Renesmee is just completely wearing me out."

"They usually do when they first experience something like imprint sex."

"And how's Emily?"

"Em's good; in fact she's really good!" His smile was insanely huge. "Her cycle ended two weeks ago as you know and we just found out she's pregnant again."

"Wow! That's great Sam; I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah it's pretty great; our third kid, already! I can't believe it. But you didn't come here to ask about Emily isn't that right?"

"That would be right…Look I'm kind of scared. Renesmee is…well I don't know. I can't really describe it. She's kind of freaking out. She's getting mad or sad at random times, and I don't know what I did, or why she's so freaky lately."

"This sounds completely sane…"

SANE? How the fuck is that sane?"

"Jake…Renesmee's almost in standing heat."


	5. The Flirt

The way of the Dog prt5

The Flirt

"What do you mean she's in standing heat?"

"She's not yet, she's about to be." Sam responded.

"That's why she's been moody lately?" I was completely shocked.

"I'm pretty sure that's why."

"Wow…"

"I didn't know it was like that until it happened for the fourth time with me and Em. It actually happens the same way for all the wolves and their imprints."

"This is going to happen every time she goes into heat?"

"Yup so get used to it."

"This is ganna kill me."

"It's not so bad once the action comes into play." Sam laughed, and all I could do was blush.

"What is Renesmee doing right now?"

"She cried herself to sleep about an hour ago."

"I'll assume she'll be waking up in a few hours. Why don't you go and make her some lunch that you know she'll love?"

"Yeah I could do that…"

"So she has already gone into the depressed stage; that means when she wakes up she'll probably be in the flirting stage."

"That soon?"

"Things happen fast Jacob."

"But that fast?"

"Yes, Jacob, that fast. You should actually get going it's going to take you a half hour to get back, and then you'll have been gone for two hours."

"Yeah you're right; tell Em I say congratulations." I said then ran off. I stripped from my cut-offs and phased.

When I got to the house I could still hear Nessie's soft, deep breathing as she slept. I smiled as I heard her mumble in her sleep. I walked down the hallway and into my room. She was curled up in a ball, looking like an angel.

"Jake," she mumbled in her sleep. I smiled knowing everything was going to be fine between us. I bent over her and kissed her forehead lightly. Then I went to my dresser and tossed on a t-shirt.

I went to the kitchen after closing the door softly so I wouldn't wake up My Nessie. I took out everything I needed to make spaghetti and turned on the stove. After I got a pot I filled it with hot water and placed it on the burner that was heating up. I knew that Bella was Italian…when she was human… so Nessie kind of got that gene from her. My Nessie loves Italian food so I was hoping she'll like my spaghetti.

I filled the pot with the thin whole grain noodles when the water started boiling. She was supposed to eat really healthy when she was a baby because they thought that sugar would speed up her growth and aging. Now we don't have to worry about that because she doesn't age anymore, but she's stuck to the healthy eating diet. She says she gets sick because of sugary or greasy foods. Ever since she was a baby I would make her some food that she always appreciated because it was really healthy for her.

Everything she eats is healthy for her, except when she eats steak. She eats it completely raw because she likes so drain the blood from it. I don't complain when I see her bite into it and drain it to a crisp, but I definitely won't be eating my steak like that. I like my meat medium rare…just like my Nessie.

I started balling up some ground beef and placed them in the oven. I put some Prego into a pan and turned the heat up high enough to boil the sauce. Not even ten minutes later I hear small footsteps on the hardwood floor, walking down the hall.

I smiled when she came in; she had put on her nighty again instead of changing into clothes for the day. I didn't mind much because I knew she had nothing underneath and the day was half over anyway so it really doesn't matter.

"Hey baby," she squeaked as she scuttled over to me and planted a soft peck on my cheek.

"Hey Ness, are you hungry?"

She smiled the biggest smile I've seen on her face in the last few days, "I'm starved!" She chuckled and looked into the pots I had on the stove. "Mm I knew I smelt Italian."

I smiled at her, "Why don't you sit down babe?"

"Okay, you sure you don't need anything baby?" She said as she rubbed her hand lightly against my upper arm.

"No baby you don't have to do anything Ness; let me take care of you."

She smiled and giggled as I saw the chocolate in her eyes melt. "Aw baby! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Ness, now go sit down." I commanded.

"I love it when you command me!" she smirked and winked at me, and man did it get me excited…but I knew right now was not the right time.

I served up two plates of spaghetti; one was small and Nessie sized and one was mountainous and definitely wolf size. I sat Ness' plate in front of her and then sat at the head of the table on the left of her. She took one bite and I could see her roll her eyes into the back of her head.

"Mm, baby this is so good!" She moaned out.

I chuckled and took a huge bite out of my plate of spaghetti. "I'm 'ad 'ou 'ike 'id." I said around my food.

She giggled and said, "I think it's super-hot when you talk with your mouth full."

"Full of what?" I joked and she playfully hit my bicep. All I felt was her heat; I didn't feel any pain from her hit, I'm sure even if she really wanted to hurt me it wouldn't be too bad. It's not that she wasn't strong, just that I was stronger.

"Shut up," she giggled for like the fifty billionth time in twenty minutes. Sam was so right when he said that when she woke up she would be a major flirt. Well she was definitely pulling out the big guns, and I was really feeling it.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, anything that involves you babe." She replied.

"How about we just rest today?"

"Why? That's so boring!"

"Honey; I just don't feel like doing anything. It's been a crazy few days lately, and I just wanna chill."

"I know something we can do that will relax you…"

"What?"

"Come with me." She suggested and skipped down the hallway tugging on my hand as she went.

We ended up in my bathroom. She started to run the water in my giant tub. It was warm enough for us to feel a little sting when we entered. That's how we usually run our hot water so we can actually feel the heat.

"Strip," She demanded; you know, secretly I love when she orders me around.

I slowly lifted my shirt up and tugged it over my head and it fell to the floor. Nessie smiled and shuffled toward me and unbuttoned my shorts. She slid them down and smiled when she realized I was commando. She shouldn't really be surprised of the fact, seeing as how I'm almost always commando.

"Get in the tub."

I followed her orders mindlessly, and sunk into the hot water. I watched her as her pupils dilated as she watched me sink into the water.

She stripped from her gown, "Whoa Ness, nobody said I was going to be accompanied by a sexy half vampire."

She just chuckled and stepped into the water lightly. She sat facing me at the opposite side of the bath tub. I smiled as her soft toes curled up my leg and landed on my chest where my heart lye beating. My left hand wrapped around her foot and started to massage softly.

"You know Jake this was supposed to be relaxing but all this is doing is building up tension that's not necessarily shunned." I chuckled, "This was your idea, Ness. I'm just giving you all the benefits."

She fell back against the tub and lolled her head back moaning and relaxing her shoulders as I kept rubbing my thumbs into the pressure points on her feet.

"Jakey this feels so good."

"Good baby," I said, and I raised her foot to my lips and softly kissed her toes, and the top of her foot up to her ankle. I let go of her foot and it rested on the top of my shoulder. My rhythmic hands found her cafes and I started to work my magic on her sore limbs. Well, maybe they weren't sore, but they would feel completely amazing after I got done with them.

Minutes past and then I moved to her other leg. I did the same routine and did the small kiss to her big toe also. After I was done Nessie sat up completely, exposing her perfect breasts. My dick hardened with just the site of her perfect body. Man she must be a Mary Sue; there is no way in hell anything about her isn't completely perfect. Even that small beauty mark on, about, her third, left rib had me drooling. I fucking love her so much!

She crawled closer to me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks so much for the massage baby."

"No need to thank me."

"Well I'll have to reciprocate the favor." She smirked as her fingernails trailed down my chest. One hand came out of the water and wrapped around my neck. She kneaded my skin there as her other hand traveled down further south.

Right before she reached my penis my hand shot through the water and gripped it roughly. "Nessie; I thought I already told you that I didn't want to do anything today."

"Like nothing? How do you not want to do anything? This is what I was talking about when I said I could relax you."

"The bath is enough; it's enough for now Nessie, please. Let's not push this."

"But baby, I could make you feel so good." She whined and fuck me if I didn't want to shove my dick into that warm mouth of hers.

"I know, baby, you always make me feel good, but we don't always have to be sexual to feel good with each other."

"What do you not want me anymore?" She asked on the verge of tears almost instantly.

"What! No baby! I Love you!" I loosened my grip on her hand and pulled it closer to me and wrapped it around my cock. "Baby, can't you feel how much I want you?"

She moaned and squeezed me tighter, "Fuck, Ness," I pushed her off of me again.

"Then why don't you want to do it?"

"Because baby, I just want to talk to you. I want you to be sure that I still love you because of you, not just the sex."

"I never doubted that, Jake! Please, I really want to do this."

"Please Nessie; just let me say no, and leave it at that."

"We don't have to have sex; just let me please you."

"Renesmee stop arguing with me." I said in my alpha voice, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings or anything.

"Okay I'm sorry Jakey." She said and then kissed me on the cheek, and then on the lips. She pulled away and smiled. I just stared into her eyes for a long time until I leaned down to catch her lips with mine again. I deepened the kiss as my tongue moved against hers. Her hands came to rest on my shoulders. Her legs moved to either side of my own. And as the kiss deepened further her chest pressed into mine. My hands found her hips and I gripped her steadily. It made me feel better knowing that she was in my arms, and my protection. It made me feel comfortable and protective.

I pulled away from her and smiled when I saw her chest heaving because I left her breathless. That was always my favorite part of kissing; knowing that I could take her breath away.

"I love you so much baby; I know you might be disappointed because we didn't do anything but I will always love you."

"No Jakey, I could never be disappointed in you."

"It's just that I know the mating cycle will beginning soon and I want you to get a little break before that three day period."

"Baby, I love you too, and I think you're really sweet thinking about me and not about what you need. Though I would give you anything you need."

"Give it to me tomorrow." I suggested.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I can do that." She said seriously, "I just don't think I'll be in the mood tomorrow." She stayed silent for a few minutes and I just stared at her; what could I say to that? Eventually she cracked and busted out laughing.

"Thank fucking god you were kidding; I don't think I could live my life without sex, now that I've had it with you."

"If I hadn't slept with you would you have left?" She asked looking at me from behind those thick eyelashes.

"No Renesmee, I would never leave you. You can threaten me with death, and no sex, and no food, or water, but I would never leave you."

"I wouldn't leave you either."

"You don't know how much I live to hear you say stuff like that. Every time you say you love me, or that you live for me makes my heart beat for the day. Your smile feeds me love and your scent and body hydrates my soul; I live for you, and I don't need anybody, or anything except for you."

* * *

**AN/ Okay guys; one more chapter until the desicion will be made. I hope you guys liked it; I'm sorry there was no lemon or lime in this one, but for the rest of the plot to work there couldn't be any physical contact like that. I'm still deciding if I'm going to make this into a ful story/ short story type thing, but I would still love to hear from you guys! So tell me what you want in a review!**

Review!

V

V

V


	6. Mating Season Day One

The way of the Dog prt 6

Mating season

Day One

I couldn't sleep that night. Renesmee's scent was becoming stronger and stronger and I couldn't just let that fact slip without a lot of notice. It was insane! I didn't know her scent could get this powerful, this tempting. I'd never been near her when the scent over took her body, but I knew from the wolves in my pack that it was a powerful thing.

She lay peacefully by my side curled up to my chest mumbling in her sleep. At least she gets to sleep. I heard they get awfully exhausted by everything that goes on within the three days. However I was starting to wonder when I was going to be able to sleep again. It was like heaven's nightmare. Heaven and Hell, right here on Earth. My Renesmee was calling me to her, but I couldn't come, not yet.

I lay tossing and turning until I give up. I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling, unblinkingly with Ness' scent clouding my thoughts. She falls from on her side onto her stomach with her head resting on my right shoulder. Her beautiful, long chestnut hair is draped along my abdomen and my chest. It's soft and smooth as I run my fingers through it. My right arm is wrapped under her neck as she sleeps, and holding her back so she's pressed up against me. My hand rubs up and down her back soothingly, and my fingers twist into her hair.

I wait until dawn approaches; I wait as the scent fills and swirls around the room, suffocating me to near death. As the sun approached my pants became tighter as her scent grew almost unbearable.

Renesmee was still resting above me and I could feel her skin become hotter under mine. Her leg came up to lie against my hips and the scent flooded my nostrils again. Fuck I needed to take a cold shower, but I didn't want to leave my Nessie. How could I? Why should I want to? I don't.

_What if something happens to her while I'm gone?_

Jake, chill it would just be a shower. What could happen while I Jack Off real quick in the shower? But I don't want to be satisfied by my flimsy hand; I want to be _inside her! I want to feel her tight little cunt, and warm walls as I thrust inside of her. I want to take her and make her mine. I want to hear her scream my name until she can't talk at all. I want to feel her cum as I'm inside her. I want to make her feel that pleasure. I want…I want…__**Fuck I want her!**_

I pull her head away from my shoulder and fold her over so she's lying on her back. I quickly strip her of any clothes she might have been wearing before. I don't notice what she was wearing; all I know is that they're in a tattered mess on the floor.

She doesn't wake up.

I strip myself from my sweatpants and lean over her hot, pulsing, naked body. Her face becomes restless as she sleeps. I kiss along her neck to her ear, "Ness…" Kiss, "Ness…" Kiss, "Nessie, wake up baby."

I kiss her lips and then dart my attention to her bodacious chest. My mouth instantly collides with her round, perky nipple, and it hardens under my warm tongue. I suck and bite at her sensitive flesh as I massage her other breast.

She doesn't wake up.

I slowly lick a wet trail down the valley of her breasts and down to her navel. I bite that sweet spot right above her belly button, and she's up in an instant, gripping my hair like a mad woman. I look up and smile at her. Her eyes are wide and her face is flushed; she looks like she's just been royally fucked and is in need of a cold bath.

"Jakey!" She breathed, sounding like one of those chicks from those raunchy pornos I used to watch before I had my Nessie. I didn't care at this point if she was a porn star or not; she was mine and that's all that mattered. She was my sexy porn star, and today I was ganna fuck her mindless.

I went up to her mouth and kissed her with all the strength I had in my body. "Nessie I'm going to fuck you so hard…right now." I could instantly smell her arousal, and it only spread her scent around even more. I was to the point of breaking; I was so hard I swear I was ganna jizz in my pants…except I wasn't wearing pants anymore so I would just cum all over Renesmee.

_Aww, fuck me I just got harder. How is that even possible?_

"I want to cum inside you while I hear you scream my name." And I shoved inside her; with no warning or mercy.

"Fuck Jake!" She screamed.

I took no mercy as I pounded into her. I was fast and hard and all I could think about was finishing. I felt Nessie tighten around me as my pace became erratic and somewhat…fearful.

"Jake, Jake, Jake," she said after every thrust in. Her legs wrapped higher around my waist and her feet held behind my head. My hands were balancing me next to her head as I fucked her crazy. The slapping sound of our skin was a total sin, but it was pushing me on higher and higher taking her with me. Half way through I could feel her spasm under me; her body was shaking uncontrollably.

I ducked down and licked the bead of sweat that was dripping down her neck. I could feel her tighten even more and I knew how I had to end this. I kissed her lips lightly and flipped her body so that she landed on her hands and knees. I never slipped out, and I never slowed our pace. Her hands were fisted on the headboard; her knuckles were white as chalk.

I almost lost control as the scent began to burn me, mentally and physically. I made myself focus on what was happening outside of me, but I'm not sure if that was going to help me or not. I happened to focus on Renesmee. Her hot, pale flesh underneath mine was like a fucking blessing from God.

Her ass was in the air as I banged into her from behind. Her back curved as my hand trailed up her spine and landed on the back of her neck. I knew I was very close to cumming as my dick twitch excitedly inside her warm vagina. My humping began to get fast and my hand on her neck pulled her body closer to mine. I didn't know if I was hurting her or not, because all I could think about was my dick inside of her, and my finish.

Luckily Nessie came within seconds of my finish. She collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily and murmuring my name. I lay with my lower half on top of her, and my upper body still held up. I was still inside of her not knowing if I could, or would let this connection go.

"Jake I have to take a shower." She said and I easily got off of her. She sat up and her long hair was wet and sticky from sweat. It hung down past her chest and to her lower back. She brushed it out of her face and smiled at me.

"Man that was one wakeup call, Jacob." She laughed and then looked over to the clock that was on the nightstand. "Six? You woke me up at six?"

I scratched the back of my head and nodded, "I couldn't sleep Ness."

She got up from the bed and walked over to where I was standing. She had a big smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hmm, how about we take a shower together?"

I was hard again…as simple as that, "Fuck, I was just about to ask you if I could join you." I smiled a shit eating grin and picked her up and sped off to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to a searing hot; I pulled the curtain away so Nessie could step into the water.

I followed her in and watched her as she stepped into the water. It cascaded down her body, and dampened her hair. She looked like an angel with the water falling off her body, the sight was awfully tempting.

Again I was hit with that scent coming off her body; her wet flesh making the scent thicken…making me thicken. Her back was to me as she began to run her fingers through her hair.

Her arms wrapped around her body as she worked some soap into her skin. She turned around and smiled at me, and held her hand out as she beckoned me over. I approached her and she ran the bar of soap along my chest and shoulders. As the soap lathered on my skin she put the bar down and ran her hands along my body. Her hands on me felt so good, but I wanted more. I yanked her body closer to mine and I knew she could feel me pressing against her lower stomach. I felt her shiver under my touch, and as my hands roamed her body goose bumps arose on her skin.

I smiled as she stroked the soap into my skin; her hand slowly crept to my lower regions. I heaved a sigh as her hand wrapped around my penis. She slowly worked her soapy hand up and down my length. My head rolls back as my eyes flutter closed.

She whispered into my ear, "Tell me what you want, Jacob."

"I want to feel my dick in your warm pussy." I growled, and shoved her into the wall.

I thrusted into her fast and hard. My hips moved frantically; there was nothing romantic or loving about this shag. I couldn't, nor wouldn't stop. Even when I saw my Nessie quiver with fear, and heard her whimper in pain I bolted into her harder. She was mine, and I was making everyone know it. I was making sure she knew it.

"Jake, Jake stop!" Renesmee cried. "STOP PLEASE!"

I could feel my pace quickening; and suddenly I didn't feel sane anymore. I could feel my penis swelling as my climax hit. I cried out and pounded into her fiercer than before.

Suddenly I heard a piercing scream fill the air; it took me a moment to realize it was Nessie's scream. She was struggling underneath me; somehow we had fallen to the floor. I looked into her eyes, but couldn't see her chocolate eyes; all I could see was the pain in the watery tears that were soaking her face.

She struggled again, and I couldn't stop the pain from shooting through me. The pain was too much to bear and it was hard breathing. "Nessie stop!"

"No! Get out of me Jacob!" She screamed with teas clogging her voice box. She choked on the sob that rested at the base of her throat. She struggled some more and pain shot through me every time she moved. I knew she was hurting too when every time she would move she would scream in terror and pain.

I grasped her shoulders and tried to stop her from moving. "Baby, it'll be better if you just don't move."

"NO! GET OUT OF ME JACOB BLACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I cringed back at her viciousness, making the pain soar through my veins again.

I wiped away the tears from her face and kissed her lips softly, "Baby I'm so sorry."

"Jacob Black if you don't get out of me right now I will chop off your dick!"

"Baby-"

"Don't call me Baby!"

"Please, Renesmee I'm sorry."

"Oh you're ganna be sorry!"

"Just…just hold on a second." I said as I lifted my upper body away from hers. I tried to slip myself out of her and yelped when my dick almost tore away from my body. Renesmee was crying harder now, and I had no clue what to do.

"Renesmee…I, I can't."

"P-please J-Jake… Please just…please." She sobbed and it was breaking my heart.

I kissed her forehead, "Baby, I can't. I've tried; you know I would if I could." I kissed her on her lips softly, and then down her throat. I hit that sweet spot near her collar bone and she moaned through her tears.

"Jake…" she gasped, "Are, are you still hard?"

My head lifted to look up at the ceiling. My sight caught wind of the running water that has now turned ice cold. "That's-that's a record for you isn't it?" She whispered.

My head fell down and rested on her shoulder in the curve of her neck. "Nessie, please..."

"How can you still be hard? You looked like you were in so much pain."

"Fuck okay, look, Ness…this is our first tie. We have to tie two more times at least in the three days of the mating season."

"What?" She shouted.

"It's when I can't slip out. I-I swell so that my seed doesn't leak out, and I can't get out until my seed is firmly planted into you."

Her head rolled back. "Shit! Are you fucking kidding me!" her throat swallowed and my head cocked to the side as I saw the muscle in her throat working, clenching around her saliva. Her head snapped up and she shot me a look.

"How could you possibly get any harder?" She looked completely shocked as her jaw fell slack. I stared at her open mouth and licked my lips.

"Fuck Ness; if I knew it wouldn't hurt if I moved I would be fucking you right now! I want to see that pretty mouth of yours working around my cock."

She giggled slightly, but as her body moved so she could place her leg around my hip the pain was barely noticeable. She quirked her eyebrow and her leg pulled my hips closer to hers.

"Damn, Ness. You're so perfect!" I kissed her lips, and my hands traveled down her breast and her stomach to grip her hips strongly. I pulled them up so that I could slip farther into her. Her head fell back under the water. The sight was the sexiest thing I have seen.

One of my hands moved to her head and fingered through her wet hair. I pulled her head up so that she was almost sitting. I pulled her with me as I fell back against the tub's wall. She was straddling me now.

She looked into my eyes and there were no more tears left, only lust and love were visible. "Jacob I want you so bad." I knew she had already healed from our dangerous _**thrice**___being a half vampire had its advantages. Being a werewolf also helped.

I thrusted upwards and Nessie met my movements with her own. She smiled at me and then met my lips with hers in a deep, powerful, loving kiss. We took it slow, and our every thrust was sensual and seductive. I was tempted to take her fast and hard again, but I held back that wolf in me.

Our orgasms could be felt building up from a mile away. Nessie's held fell back as she let a groan escape deep from her stomach. With that small noise I knew what she wanted. I gripped her hips and slid into her at a faster pace. Her breathing sped up and her hands fisted into my hair. She snapped her head up to look at me. I stared into her eyes and swallowed hard.

She had a crazy look in her eye; I watched as her whole body shook. My head cocked to the side like a curious dog. She shivered and her eyes fell closed. Her hands released my hair and landed at my shoulders. Nessie's small body began to bounce at an alarmingly fast rate. Before it was small, sensual thrusts and now it was crazy and hyper active movements that pushed me farther up that mountain of pleasure.

Nessie took control of our movements as she bounced on my shaft faster than I thought she could. Her eyes were still closed as her brow _**furrowed**_ in concentration.

"Fuck, Jacob; you feel so good inside me." She moaned. My hands ran along every inch of her body. They ran over her back, shoulders, breasts, stomach, and as her head fell back again my hands ran up her throat and felt those vibrations that hit when she moaned in complete bliss.

I could feel our finishes coming at an alarming rate, and began to pull Nessie down towards my dick in sharp, hurried thrusts. I called her name in a howl as my seeds shot into her warm, vibrant vagina.

It took at least a half an hour to calm our breathing down, and this time I slipped out easier than before. "Thank god." I whispered and Nessie chuckled.

After two hours in the shower we finally got clean…however, we did have to bathe in cold water. Nessie didn't seem to mind, so it was okay with me.


	7. Mating Season Day Two

**AN/ Ok guys I know this one isn't as long as the others, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Please take time to read the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the bottom of this page. It's long, but IMPORTANT!**

The way of the Dog Prt 7

Mating Season

Day Two

Yesterday was filled with mind-numbing sex. We hardly stopped at all, or took any breaks of any kind. Again I didn't get a second of sleep just like the night before. Nessie's scent was still clouding my mind making it impossible for me to rest. I kept tossing and turning the whole night, but that only made it worse when her scent was thrown back into the air after settling even somewhat. I finally got to sleep at four in the morning.

I slept restlessly until eight when I woke up after I rolled over and didn't find my girls warm body next to mine. When I got out of bed and down to the kitchen I found her with her shoulders arched over the stove as she stirred something. I breathed in and I smelt cream of wheat, eggs, and beacon mixed in with my Nessie's scent.

Her head rose as she looked up at me, "Hey sweetie I hope you're hungry!"

I breathed in deeply again, but this time all I smelt was the food and I got really nauseous. "Actually I don't think I'm all that hungry."

Her whole body turned to face me now. "What do you mean you're not hungry? You're always hungry! Why don't you sit down and I'll get you a plate."

I sat down, but really didn't feel like eating any more than before. I was just so stressed and tired; I hardly wanted to do anything at all. Well…I wanted to do some things…but that wasn't including eating. I just wanted to fuck and that's it. Why couldn't she just let me do that?

She sat a plate of food in front of my face. It was piled high with crap that I would usually eat, but couldn't bear to look at, at the moment. I picked up my fork and started shuffling my food around the plate. When Nessie sat down across from me I placed a small bite of bacon in my mouth. It almost made me gag, but Nessie smiled so it was all worth it. Then I began playing with it again; not really eating it, but not really ignoring it all together.

"Baby what's wrong." She asked as she finished her small portion of eggs.

"I'm just not hungry." I mumbled. She stood up and went to the sink to wash her plate. When she came back she wrapped her arms around my shoulders from behind. She softly kissed my neck as her hands pressed delicately into my skin as she started to massage my chest, shoulders, and neck. That was all it took for me to get "excited."

I turned around in my seat, so I could be looking at her. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Her fingers toyed with the ends of my short hair that lay at the nape of my neck. My hands found her waist and pulled her closer to me. I stood up and rubbed my hips into hers.

I could hear the almost inaudible gasp that left her throat. I smirked at that. I twisted our bodies so that I could lean her against our kitchen table. I pushed the plates to the side, having them almost fall to the floor.

She hopped onto the table top as I started in on her neck. Fuck; right here, right here is all that I wanted in life. This is it. I leaned farther over her body until her back meet the _hard wood _of the table. My lips traveled down her neck and collar bone as my hands slowly untied the loose knot that was keeping her rob in place. That one little knot was keeping her splendid nude body from my vision. Once it was undone I pulled it aside, and my mouth instantly attached to her supple breasts.

I sucked and licked and bit at her nipples until she was moaning and arching for more, and then I repeated it to the other breast. As my hips nudged against her sensitive center I could feel the warm wetness through my boxers. I moaned into her chest and then moved to kiss her lips passionately. When I pulled away I ripped my boxers off and slammed into her.

With no warning or adjusting of any sort I pumped into her nonstop. She cried out my name over and over, and that only made me go faster. I could hear our breathing get labored, along with the slapping of our skin on skin contact. I could feel the wooden table splintering under our ravishing, thrashing bodies.

I could feel that unusual swell coming on and I knew we were about to tie again. The man in me wanted to stop, but the wolf? The wolf made me hit harder, and faster than humanly possible. She cried out my name in fear or bliss? I wasn't too sure anymore.

Suddenly, but not suddenly at all, I exploded into her. I moaned out as I heard her cry my name. I stopped moving, knowing that I would hurt her more if I moved. I looked down at my Renesmee and saw the tears coating her cheeks. Some were dry and others were freshly fallen. I wiped them away as best I could but it didn't help much because new tears kept falling.

She started struggling under me again. "Baby, you know if you move its ganna hurt!"

"I don't care! Just get out of me. I have stuff to do, and I don't want to be around you right now." That stung; I can't say it didn't.

"As soon as the swelling goes down you won't have to be if that's what you want." I whispered to her.

She started crying again. "Shh baby, don't cry." I cooed kissing her forehead, her cheek, and lightly her lips before I moved farther down and started kissing her neck.

"No, Jake! Don't! I don't even want you to touch me, please just stop." She whimpered.

I backed away from her, and looked at her still crying, still beautiful face. Why didn't she want me to touch her? Was it just the aftershock of the tie? Or is it because she hates me now for putting her through this? I knew we weren't ready! I knew we shouldn't have done this. She should have just gone with her parents. I should have taken control and stopped her from wanting this. I shouldn't have told her about it in the first place. I'm so stupid!

While I was lost in thought Nessie had stopped crying, and I had deflated… in lack of better words. I slowly retreated from within her body. She sighed, in what sounded like relief. Now I felt like I was going to cry.

She fumbled off the table, and clutched her rob in her hands, moving fast to tie it to conceal herself. Her head was always down as she ran from the kitchen and down the hall. I could hear her scurrying around in our bed room and I could hear the fluttering of something landing again and again. My curiosity got the better of me, and so I went to see what she was doing.

She was rushing around the room with multiple things in her hands, and tossing them to the bed. She stuffed them into a duffle bag that was lying at the foot of the bed. I couldn't believe my eyes. I stood there completely shocked and frightened of what was happening before me.

I took a step further into the room, "What are you doing?" I know my voice sounded wounded, scared, desperate, like a young boy was saying good bye to his favorite toy.

"I told you I didn't want to be around you." Renesmee sounded like said boy's mother scolding him for crying over his loss.

"So you're leaving?" I asked bewildered.

She didn't stop packing, nor did she look at me as she packed. The love of my life was leaving…of her own accord. She wasn't being told to leave, or forcefully pulled away from me. She was leaving because she wanted to. But I'll be damned if I let her go easily.

"You're not going anywhere!" I commanded in my Alpha voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" She whirred around and glared at me. Suddenly I felt very guilty for yelling at her.

"You're my imprint, and you're not leaving me…not now, not ever!"

"Watch me." She said as she zipped her bag up and heaved it onto her shoulder. She ran with her vampire speed, and I didn't catch her until she had the front door opened already.

"Let me go Jake!" She yelled.

"No! You're not leaving!" I yelled back at her. Deep down I knew this was bad. I shouldn't be yelling at her like this.

"You're supposed to do what your imprint needs you to do. I need you to go in that house and don't try to contact me. Don't call, don't email, text, and _Don't _show up randomly trying to make me talk to you. I don't want to talk to you, or see you, or smell you. NOTHING! Now. Let. Me. Go."

My hands fell limply to my side. How could I argue with that? I stood there watching her leave. She threw her bag in the back seat of her car, started the engine, and sped away. I stood there for a bit longer, not knowing what to do.

I didn't even think I could breathe anymore. It felt as if my heart stopped beating. The reason for my existence just took my heart with her.

* * *

**AN/ Okay guys! I'm super sorry this took forever for me to get out, but things happen at time slips away, and before you know it it's already been forever since I last updated. **

**Now for more important news. I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Nessie's POV, so REVIEW and let me know if you want me to do that. If you don't REVIEW and say something like, "Don't you dare do Nessie's point of view you bitch!" lol anyways….**

**Secondly! I think most will be happy about this excellent news. This is going to be a story. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but it's already at chapter seven, and that's usually how many chapters my short stories get, and I'm nowhere near done with this story.**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Make up Sex

**AN/ Okay so I know you all probably fucking hate me right now for leaving you empty handed and Jacobless, especially after I totally trashed their relationship! Well I hope we all knew that there was no way I could leave it at that, and let's be honest why would I? I love this story way too fuckin much to do that! This is the most I've gotten comments on for any story I've ever written! **

**I know there should be no excuses...but please I'm going to tell you my long list of them anyways..**

**1) My computer's charger broke, and I couldn't get a replacement as quick as I wanted.**

**2) Then the internet was being fucked up...which wouldn't have stopped me from actually writing, though I have an excuse for that too.**

**3) Major write'r block! It was awful! I didn't write anything for a while, NOTHING! Then when I finally sat down to write this it was being all fucked up, and everything I came up with was complete crap. I told myself that if I wasn't out of the funk I would just force myself to write and if it was crap then whatever, but I couldn't do that to you guys, myself, or this story! Finally when I published "Immortal Death" I had inspiration. It started with a simple phrase... "Tears were leaking through her eyes..." And so it began. **

**I know this isn't the longest update ever, and I know you totally deserve one, but I just couldn't do it. I wanted to get this out, and then begin on the next chapter, hopefully that one will have a better start...middle and end lol.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this encredibly long AN! I love you guys and I hope this is a good "sorry"**

* * *

The way of the Dog Prt 8

Nessie's pov

Make Up Sex

Tears were leaking through my eyes blinding me. There was no way I could do this. How could I just leave like that? He's my soul mate! My sun! My Wolf! He's my everything to me; I couldn't let him down like this.

The winding road out of La Push was thankfully very unpopulated so even though it was very clear no one was going to be inconveniently in the way I was scared to death as I made a sharp "U" turn on the road. My hearing was impaired by my hysterical sobbing and my vision was completely fucked by these stupid tears. I was glad no one died, including me.

I sped down the road the way I had come from. As I made the final left turn I squealed to a stop. I sat in the car breathing heavy from the anxiety and fear.

Jake was still standing in the same spot as when I left him, with the same stunned facial expression. I quickly hopped out of the car and ran to him. It was like a movie playing in slow motion. (It was the part where I would normally cry at because I'm a sap for a romance movie. Yes I dig chick flicks, I cry and then Jake laughs and hugs me with his big warm arms.)

When I reached him I jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly, then more frantically. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled my miniscule body against his freaking giant one. I melted into his warm embrace.

His soft lips brushed the multiple pressure points on my neck. "Take off your clothes Nessie." His voice was husky and dangerous. I let an involuntary moan escape my mouth at the sound of his fuckable voice.

As his hands worked the ties of my rob so that it would fall open and expose my naked body I realized we were still in his driveway. I know this may seem whore-ish but I didn't really care that we were out in the open. In fact it kind of turned me on. In my defense he lived kind of secluded so no one would really see except for a pack member and according to Quil everyone's already seen my "assets."

The rob fell to the dirt road. We were both barefoot and the only thing standing in the way of me and Jacob Black's huge twelve inch cock was the tiny layer of fabric he called boxers. I called them cock blockers. My hand instantly grabbed at his impressive "tent" through the fabric.

"Shit" Jake let out a low whimper.

I licked my lips and looked right at his face as I lowered the unruly boxers from his hips. Suddenly Jacob's hands were at my hips and he was leading me back roughly. My ass then hit the warm metal of my car. I pulled Jacob down to my lips and kissed him hungrily. In a flash my sensitive clit was pressed to the car instead of Jacob's hot flesh. His hands were roaming all over my body. They grabbed onto my breasts animalistic and massaged them roughly as his erection pressed into my lower back.

One of his hands moved to the space between my shoulder blades. He slowly pushed me so that I was leaning over the hood of my car. He budged my legs apart and soon I felt the pressure of two fingers entering my pussy.

"Fuck!" I cursed, knowing that drove him crazy. Suddenly his fingers vanished, but I didn't complain when the next second his dick was positioned to penetrate me. Like an expert he thrusted into me. I cried out his name already knowing that this wasn't going to last very long, or at least I wasn't going to last very long.

"Fuck Renesmee!" He slammed into me, pulling out almost completely, and then thrusting back in. "Fuck! I'm ganna make you come so hard."

Our skin was slapping together, and the force of his thrusts had us rocking the car under us.

I knew the swelling was going to come any minute, and I knew I had to just suck it up and go with it. This was about our family; about the blood of the wolf living on. This period of mating would insure that we would have a child to carry on the bloodline. I knew I was still young but there was nothing that I wanted more than Jacob. I wanted to bare his children, and raise a family with him. I knew he would be a great father, and I knew that I wanted to be a mother. Especially with his babies; they will be so beautiful with big brown eyes, and thick black hair, and sun-kissed skin.

Suddenly I heard a fierce growl rip through Jake's chest, and he started pounding into me fast, and harder than ever before. The ecstasy of it all had me screaming out his name in a crazy high pitched yelp.

His sweat was mixing with mine, and as my hands held up my body I could feel the imprint of my hands bend into the metal of the car.

I could feel the wetness pooling around his cock, lubricating his forceful thrusts. I could feel the microscopic swelling of his dick, before it began to grow rapidly. His hands were at my hips pulling me into him each time he thrusted. I placed my hand on top of one of his as I felt him near his orgasm. I flashed him a picture of the little baby boy I had pictured earlier.

He thrusted into me at the last of his swelling and spilt his wolfy seed into me. My pussy felt like it was going to rip as it constricted against his fat cock, clearly having no space left to tighten. I came hard around his dick, and then fell flat onto the car.

We didn't move for a long time, almost too scared to breath, not wanting to hurt one another. That's when I felt the wetness on my face… I always cried; it was the most pleasurable pain I have ever felt. It was a love/hate kind of thing. Soon enough the swelling went down, and Jacob slowly extracted himself from my throbbing pussy.

He flipped me around so that I was facing him, "I fuckin' love make up sex." I just laughed hysterically. After a pause an expression crossed his features and it was followed by a comment, "So…that's what our kid's ganna look like?"

"Maybe it could..?" Then came Jake's smile, that one that took my breath away. He pulled my naked body against his and leaned down the whole foot to touch his lips softly against mine. "I love you so much Renesmee."

"I love you too Jacob. There's nothing, no one that I love more."

"I need you more than the air I breathe." Jacob confessed. I kissed him again, with all the passion I could muster.

Suddenly I realized that we were still outside…butt naked….in the middle of the day. "Why don't we go inside?"

"Good idea." He muttered as he picked up our clothes from the ground and reached into the car and pulled out the overly cramped duffle bag. We slowly retreated into the house with his right arm wrapped around my waist. I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, completely parched after our latest tryst in our sexual life. As I occupied myself Jake went to unload my duffle in our bedroom. When he came back I was in the living room flipping through the channels.

"I see myself married, and with at least two children in ten years. I'm going to be married to a beautiful woman named Renesmee. I'll be teaching my son how to play baseball, or football. I'll be helping my baby girl if she falls and scrapes her knees, or if she wants me to bake cupcakes with her for her school's Valentine's Day party. And hopefully, if we don't already have more than two kids, we'll be expecting another soon."

Jacob was being so sweet. As he talked his hand slowly rubbed my stomach, and a smile graced his lips. He looked up at me, and just looked into my brown eyes as I looked back into his.

That night we made love; for the first time in the last two days, which seemed so much longer than that, Jake didn't swell. He was normal every second. He was my Jacob again. I cuddled into his side and we both fell asleep. I knew he hadn't been sleeping well lately so I hoped he did tonight.

* * *

**I know I don't deserve it right now, but it would be awesome if you guys got me to 100 reviews! I know you guys rock and would totally do that for me. It would make me write faster, and longer =) *hint, hint* Winking lol**


	9. Jealousy

**AN/ Hey guys, sorry it's been taking so long to gt this updated. It feels like I'm apolagizing every chapter now. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and a BIG SHOUT OUT to .Fingers! She rocks for Betaing this for me!**

The Way of the Dog Prt 9

Jealousy

I didn't know how we went from screaming our heads off to discussing our future in just a short few minutes; nor did I care how it happened. I'm just glad it did. Yesterday was fucking brilliant. I guess we've made some progress; she didn't cry much or fight me when I tied. In all honesty I can't wait for this mating season to be done.

I haven't seen any of the guys since my patrol last week. And I missed Emily's amazing food; though I'm not complaining about Nessie's cooking. She's a pretty good cook too, but nothing that I've tasted has ever beat Emily's Blueberry muffins. And I'm sure Nessie's missing her family too. We haven't seen any of the Cullens in the last four days. I also know that Bella, and Edward are missing Ness. I always missed Renesmee when she was taken away for those "trips." So I knew they just had to be dying, especially because I knew they were worrying if she was taking all of this really well.

I think it's taken some time getting used to it, but I also think we've both dealt with it maturely. I'm sure the next time around won't be much different, but we'll have the experience of this time, and it won't be so hard. We'll know what to expect.

I toss over onto my right side, and see my Renesmee sleeping on her back with her beautiful, wild hair in her face. I smiled as I saw my stunning girlfriend. I pulled her hair away from her face, and as I looked at her face I knew I wanted to give her everything…and I wanted everything she could give me in return. I knew I would love every once of her. I knew this before, because the imprinting told me so, but this I felt deep within my heart. I felt it at my fingertips when I stroked her cheek. I could feel it on my lips when I kissed her eyelids. I felt it in the form of butterflies in my stomach as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Her eyes fluttered open, and a small smile graced her plump lips. "Hey sleeping beauty." I spoke softly, and pecked her lips. I tried not to inhale while near her, breathing normally when I thought it was a safe distance away from her incredibly enticing aroma.

"Hey Jake,"

"_I love her smile. I love her eyes. I love her hair. I love her body."_

I noted as I looked over her every feature. My hands moved with their own minds as my fingers laced into her hair, and the fingers of my other hand roamed her body. They traced her sexy lips, down her jaw, through the valley of her perky breasts, over the delicious curve of her waist, and down her flat stomach. My hand moved over her smooth, creamy thighs.

"I love you Nessie." I whispered, "This is the last day."

I kissed her lips again, and then slowly my lips trailed a line along her jaw. Her hand reached up and brushed across my cheek. "You should get some more sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping as well as you should be."

"I can't sleep with your scent around me. It's intoxicating, and it keeps me up." I whispered as I kissed the palm of her hand.

"You should take a shower with me." I suggested.

She nodded her head and raised her naked body out of our bed. I watched her hips sway as she headed for the bathroom. Before she opened the bathroom door I was standing right behind her holding her waist in my giant hands. We walked into the bathroom and I stripped from my boxers as Nessie turned the water on. She made sure it was steaming hot so that we could feel the heat. I liked it when it was piping hot so that it felt like something against our over heated skin. It soothed me, and when we mixed our body heat with the heat of the water it feels like a sauna when we get out.

I smiled down at her five foot four frame, and picked her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. Her fingers shot into my hair and tugged on the roots gently. I fuckin loved when she did that. I stepped into the shower and led us so Nessie would be under the water. She brought her hands up to her head and thoroughly massaged the water into her hair.

I kissed her neck tenderly, moving along her neck to gently bite on her earlobe. She moaned lightly, but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to hear her scream, needed her to need me.

"Baby I love you so much," she mumbled against my check as she kissed me.

"I love you too Renesmee, more than anything in this world."

"What are you going to do with me after the mating season is over Mr. Black?" Renesmee smirked; she knew I would never get enough of her, even without her scent addicting my body to hers.

"Well first we are going to move into a bigger house, and then we are going to have beautiful kids that look just like you, and you're going to be my wife for the rest of our immortal lives."

She smiled her strikingly white smile.

First step was to make her mine forever. "After the shower I've got to go out for a bit okay?"

"Sounds like a plan; I'll just clean up a bit, around the house, while you're out."

"Okay baby." I said to her.

Surprisingly we didn't really fool around much in the shower. Maybe some heavy kissing, but not much more than that. We washed each other's hair and bodies and then got out of the shower and dressed.

I believe I was too occupied with planning and didn't feel the effects of her scent as much as I had been for the past couple of days. I needed to get going if I was going to have everything planed by tonight. Within twenty minutes I was out of the house. It took more time than usual to leave the house this morning, because I didn't want to leave Nessie. Though, I knew I had to leave her in order to keep her in the dark. Within another twenty minutes I was standing outside of the big white house that belonged to the Cullens, hidden deep within the forest.

As soon as I knocked on the door Bella appeared in the doorway. I stepped back surprised, I thought she was out of town with Edward still.

"We came back a day early; just wanted to make sure we were here whenever Ness comes home."

I nodded my head.

"Where's my daughter Black?" A vibrato voice demanded.

"She's at the house," I said, "Umm….I came to talk to Alice, is she around?"

"I'm right here." She sang as she danced between Edward and Bella, and came to a stand-still in front of me.

"Can we talk?"

"Are we taking my car or yours?"

"Yours."

"Say no more." Then she skipped down the steps and zoomed into the garage.

"How's Renesmee?" Bella asked quietly.

"Coping, we both are… Even with the pack's mind I didn't know what was coming, but we are moving along."

"Is she handling things well?" Edward asked.

"She wanted to come home yesterday, but then she came back. Everything is pretty good between us, but I'd really like to head out with Alice now so that I can get back to Renesmee."

"No problem." Bella nodded her head, but as she was turning away Edward caught her arm and looked me in the eye.

I knew Edward had been reading my mind, but thankfully I hadn't thought of anything to compromising…though at that thought Edward narrowed his golden eyes, and said, "You better be taking care of her Jacob."

"To the best of my ability Sr.," Edward nodded and they retreated into the house, as I did into the garage. Alice already had the engine running of her shiny, torpedo yellow Porsche. To say the least I was jealous of her 911 Turbo. I'm damn proud of my Rabbit but I sure would like the speed and horse power of this amazing sports car. The way it looked, shined, and felt under my touch also added to its allure, and the leather seats were smooth as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Don't think about it; I know where we are going, and we don't want Edward to know. You haven't asked him yet." Then she revved the engine and we raced our way through the brush of the _driveway. _

We mostly sat in silence. Alice, already knowing where she was going, didn't need any directions. Though when we pulled up to Tiffany's I was a bit shocked.

When we got out of the car I took in the view of Seattle, as much of it as I could. As crazy as it seems, with Seattle only being a quick drive _or run _away, I had never been to Seattle. This part of Washington was foreign to me.

Alice walked straight up to the door and a man in a fancy dress suit opened the door for her. I walked in right after her. We were surrounded by expensive jewelry; Alice looked at none of it as she walked by, heading straight for the engagement rings.

"How did you know what I wanted you for? I thought you couldn't see my future."

"I didn't see you; I saw her."

"Did she say yes?"

"She didn't have the ring, and she didn't say whether she said yes or not. She just said 'Beautiful ring, and Tiffany's." Alice poured over every ring, as I pondered what she had just said.

_Would she say yes? Or would she reject me?_

Suddenly I wasn't so sure of my plan. Though I knew that I loved Renesmee more than anything, and if she said no, then I would wait until she was ready, or until she ordered me away.

Alice snapped her fingers getting my full attention. "Focus: you want to get back to Renesmee and I want to start planning this wedding. So start looking for a ring."

I bent down and took a closer look at the rings.

"Can we see them above the counter please?" Alice asked.

The woman in a tight, unattractive, grey suit unlocked the glass case, and brought up all the rings that would fit on the small counter. "Tell me if you'd like to see any others."

We looked at the rings; I was beginning to feel overwhelmed. There were gold rings, silver rings, white gold rings, and then the cuts were all different, and there were different sizes, and I was starting to freak out.

Alice turned to me; she put her hands on my shoulders and took a deep, unneeded breath, "Relax, breath. I'm an expert at this, no need to freak out."

I nodded my head quickly. Over Alice's shoulder I could see the doorman walking our way. His eyes were strictly trained on Alice's backside, and I growled softly. The man rubbed his hands together and then he asked, "Do you see anything that you like?"

"Y-," Alice said, but he cut her off. She turned back to the rings as he said, "A pretty girl like you must have quite good taste."

"We don't need your help." I practically barked out. Alice had become like a sister to me over the span of Nessie's life. I had gone on more shopping trips than I had liked with Nessie and Alice. I had also become good friends with Jasper, and I'm sure he would appreciate me helping get this creep's claws out of his wife.

The man raised his hands in a defensive manor and slowly started to back away, "Sorry man I didn't know she was spoken for."

When I turned back to the rings Alice had a blank expression on her face that I knew very well. When she came to she turned to me and said, "Jasper says thank you. He does appreciate it."

I smiled a tiny bit and nodded. Finally all my attention could go to the ring I was going to give to my Nessie. It had to be perfect, and beautiful just like her. I had been saving up ever since I imprinted. I wanted only the best for my Nessie; I knew, well hoped, that one day I would ask Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be my wife and when that happened I wanted her to be proud to wear the ring on her finger, and I could be proud that I had paid for every bit of it. I knew that the Cullens had a lot of money, and they had gotten her every expensive gift they could for every one of her birthdays; human, and vampire birthdays all together. I was left giving her home made stuff that had an importance to the tribe or to me or her. I could never give her something like this, but now I can say I'm able to.

I've saved for almost fourteen years and it still wasn't a lot of money, but I'm hoping it would be enough.

_I'm hoping I would be enough. _

I picked up a simple silver band, knowing Nessie didn't wear a lot of gold. And turned to Alice and asked, "What about this?"

"Jake, look closely at the cut, and shape and everything about it. Now look at the top corner on the right from where you're looking. Do you see that line? That's a flaw in the cut; it's scratched. We need to be careful. I know you want the best for her, so let's get the best."

I frowned and put the ring down. I took Alice's advice and searched every corner, every curve, and dip in the design until I was absolutely sure it was untouched. Alice never once offered any more advice. She offered her opinion when asked, but she didn't bring to attention any particular ring she liked, or thought Ness might like.

"You know I could really use some help here Alice. If I had known you would be this helpful I would have gone by myself." I grumbled.

"Jake I know how much this means to you, and you're very proud of yourself because you've been saving for this, you'll be even happier when you pick out the ring all by yourself too." She smiled at me and nodded her head at the rings, "Keep looking."

It felt like I took twenty hours to look at every ring, and that was just in the first showcase. I called the girl over and asked her if she could show me anymore. She opened up two other cases and set them softly on the counter.

This time I didn't take a second look at most of them. I wanted to get this done, and figured if one caught my eyes, then that would be the one I get if it was perfect. Suddenly it caught my eye; it was beautiful just like my Renesmee, it was pure just like our love for each other, and it was elegantly graceful in the design that it felt like I was staring at something holy; something far too good for this world, and that's when I knew it had to belong to my Renesmee.

I picked it up carefully in my large hand and Alice looked at it critically. "I think she'll love it Jacob."

The woman came over to us again, and I noticed that she was somewhat attractive. I probably thought this because she looked a lot like my Nessie. She had long brown hair, and brown eyes, but they weren't as bright or deep as Nessie's. The girl smiled and asked if we were ready.

I handed her the ring, and she smiled….a smile close to Nessie's but not nearly as adorable or loving.

"This ring is gorgeous. Who ever she is, she's one lucky girl." She kept smiling; I'm not sure why, maybe she was just a happy person… "Do you want to take it as it is or do you want an inscription on the band?"

"I can write something on it?" I asked. Well I wasn't sure how these things worked, but if I could put something on there to express my love for her, or at least try o express it to some degree then I was all for it.

She laughed, "Yes you can."

"Then I would very much like to." I was calm on the outside, but on the inside I was jumping up and down like a little kid after getting a sugar high from Halloween candy. I was smiling so bright, and I heard the girl's heart sputter and then pick up; if I didn't have Nessie this girl would be in for it, but I did, and I didn't need anyone else. I turned to Alice with my big shit eating grin still in place.

"What would you like to have carved in?" The girl asked.

The kid on the inside stopped bouncing, and the smile disappeared as my head snapped to face her. "I…don't know."

I thought back to the time Nessie and I have had together. Fourteen years of her and only her…there's got to be something. I thought about the last couple of months; we had been on a rollercoaster ride. Everything got flipped upside down on us. I thought about yesterday when she walked away from me, and then I thought about when she came back.

It seemed like we needed to practice at a lot of things, not just the sexual stuff we thought we were ready for…

"Have any ideas yet?" The girl asked quietly.

"Yes…yes I do."

"What would you like?" She turned, poised to type something into the computer.

"Practice," is all I said.

"Practice? Is that it?" The girl asked.

'Yeah, that's it."

She typed it into the computer and then asked for all my information. I gave it to her gladly and then wrote a check for the outstanding 22,000 dollars it was going to cost me. It was worth it though, Renesmee was worth it.

"Okay, it should be in by one to two weeks. We'll have someone call you when it's in."

I nodded my head and looked for a name tag, and said "Thank you Caroline. You've been a big help."

Then we were in the car racing down the highway, and on our way home. Alice said she wouldn't tell Edward, and I told her that I would get around to it in the next day or so after the mating season wore off.

When we got to the Cullens I hopped in my Rabbit and raced back home. I had been away from my Nessie for three hours, which was hard enough to do when I didn't already want to be around because of her addictive scent.

When I got home I was surprised to see a whole bunch of cars in the drive way, all of them I've been familiarized with. The pack was here! What they hell were they all doing here? I raced inside and everyone screamed surprise.

Renesmee was the first one to approach me, "Surprise baby." She giggled softly, and hugged me around the waist. I hugged her back, noticing all the other scents on her.

"What is everyone doing here?"

"I called everyone and asked them to come over! I knew you missed them and I didn't see the point in waiting until tomorrow to see them if we could see them today."

"I disapproved of it," Sam cut in from beside us.

I smiled and hugged my brother, "It's good to see you Jacob."

"You too Sam! How are Emily and the kids?"

"Good Em's in the kitchen and the kids are running around with Paul and Jared's kids." I nodded.

I started mixing in with the crowd and saying my hellos to everyone. I hugged the kids and the imprints, and joked around with the guys. It seemed nothing, and everything has changed. Though it always does after you've been MIA (Missing in action) for a few days.

Things were great! I was having a nice distraction from Nessie's scent for once, because it was mixed in with a whole bunch of other scents. All though I wasn't sure if I was happy about that.

Things turned bad when more of the pack members came. Seth was late getting to the party because his imprint is pregnant and it took a bit longer to get places for them now. That wasn't the bad part; the bad part was when he went to hug Renesmee. I didn't know what was happening, but I could feel it coming on. My body started to shake and I ran over to where they were standing and growled at him. His arms were wrapped around MY Nessie, and I wasn't going to let him live with those arms anymore. I wanted to tear him apart like I would a threatening bloodsucker!

I didn't know what was coming over me. I ripped him away from MY imprint, knocking over Lisa his wife in the process. Luckily Leah was right behind her and steadied her. I growled a menacing sound at Seth. Lisa was shouting at Seth, asking what was going on. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it tossed me outside. I instantly exploded into the nasty red wolf I had become. I was still staring at Seth like I was going to kill him.

"This is why we don't see imprints when they're in their mating season." He sighed. He turned to the house and said, "Its best everyone leave now, and making it through the back door. Also, nobody touch Renesmee."

I growled toward Sam when he said My Renesmee's name. Everyone started filing out of the house. Seth turned to walk with Lisa but I barked at him and Sam said, "You should stay."

Seth looked to Lisa and Leah, "I'll take her home, don't worry," Leah said to him. He nodded and then turned back to me. I growled viciously at him for the tenth time.

"Jacob…you need to calm down." Sam tried…

**Could we possibly get me to 125 reviews? Come on guys it's only 12 more reviews! Thirty second of your time for just 1? I'll love you so much if ya do.**

**I'm thinking about listing every one of my reviewers for a special thank you, of course along with the review reply. Maybe if I get the 125? Idk it's just an idea. If you don't like it I won't just let me know.**

**Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	10. Trust

**AN/ So this had no beta, because well I'm just so impatient and just wanted to post this.**

**2nd AN/ Last chapter I said my beta was .Fingers. But it's really ( I (.) Haave (.) Fingers (.). Just wanted to let you know lol**

**3rd/ I forgot to tell ya'll this but I have a link to a picture of the ring Jake bought! It's on my profile =D**

* * *

The Way of the Dog Prt 10

Trust

As everyone left my focus was still on Seth. I didn't understand why I was so mad at him. I mean he has hugged Nessie before, and he has his own imprint; it's not like he's trying to steal mine. Though, the beast in me wouldn't back down. All it needed was to mark his territory, and that was Nessie. It wouldn't stop until everyone knew that she was mine, and no one could touch her, talk to her, or breathe the same air as _my_ Nessie. Only I was allowed to be close to her. She is _mine_ after all.

Sam walked between Seth and me making me snap my canines at him because he was cutting off my line of sight to my target. Sam held his hands up in the air and said, "Jacob you need to calm down. Seth wasn't doing anything wrong!"

I knew that! Does he think I don't know that? I just growled at him wanting to get to Seth already. Why can't Sam just let me at 'em?

"Jacob I'm sorry bro!" Seth tried to reason with me but I was being completely irrational at the moment and didn't listen to him. I growled the most menacing growl I've ever managed, and even Sam backed away. We were two separate alphas but I was the true chief of La Push. Sam was now feeling my dominate powers as Alpha. And I knew I was going to win. I growled again and Sam backed away; now Seth was right in front of me.

Sam talked slowly, "Seth just let him do it; you'll heal eventually."

That's when I pounced!

Seth's hard body slammed to the ground. My claws tore into his clothed chest, and my sharp, stone-like teeth chomped into his hot flesh. It was bloodlust; it was all I wanted. I needed to feel his warm blood pulse out of his breathing body. I needed to feel like I was in control when I knew I wasn't. I was going to kill one of my closest friends, _my brother, _all because I was a little hormone crazy. I knew it wasn't fair, but I knew I wasn't going to stop until he's breathed his final breath, and his heart beat its final hyper beat.

My giant jaw snapped closed against his neck. I felt his fingers claw through my fur and try to pry me off of him. I felt my canines sink through his skin. I felt the flowing pulse of his blood. It tasted like iron, and like wolf. It reminded me that he was one of my own. He was my brother, my companion, my friend, and my trusted ally. _But I still wouldn't, __**couldn't**__ stop._

My back paws dug into his lower thighs, and the front ones clipped into his chest. I noticed more blood seep through from the wounds I'd caused already. I dug my claws down his chest and made the gashes spread along his stomach.

"Jake stop, stop! Please stop!" Seth gasped out trying to push me away.

I wouldn't stop though, knowing that I couldn't, so what's the point in trying? My head rose from his neck to snap a mean snarl his way, and his hand had the misfortune to push my head away, and my teeth bite through the bone and flesh to rip his hand off.

Seth yelped in pain; he was trembling, and writhing in horror. I retreated from his body, and my teeth sunk into his shoulder and dragged him away, with me, into the forest. I released him from my clutches as we submerged in the green underbrush of the thick forest. I barked in a pitch too high for an Alpha, and sounding too desperate to really come from me.

In an instant I was no longer looking at the struggling, beaten down Seth. I was looking at the sandy colored fur of one of my pack members. He sprung up, or tried to, not being completely graceful about it. He was limping from the shoulder I had bitten into, and his fur was matted with the almost black color of his dried blood. His lips were curled back in a horrific snarl. I barked out a laugh. How could he think he would win this? I'm the _Alpha; _no one can beat me, especially not this fucking mutt!

My front paws bent, my behind was up in the air. I looked like a dog getting ready to pounce. It was ridiculous, but I was only in the state for a second before my back legs bent too, and I flew through the air with a force only the muscle of a werewolf could provide.

My body collided with his, and we crashed to the dirty forest floor. We rolled into trees that came tumbling down, and made deep gorges into the ground. We tousled for what seemed like hours, but I'm sure it was no longer than twenty minutes. We still prevailed.

Our tactics grew feeble and child-like. My advances became jumpy, and half-hazard. My limb began to shake until my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I whimpered. It felt like pain was coursing through my veins.

Suddenly I was out of breath. My vision started blurring, and I felt light headed. I couldn't see, but I could tell, that Seth's wounds had healed already because he was standing over me in human form again.

I didn't know how long I laid there, but it was long enough for Sam, and Nessie both to appear before Seth and me. I still couldn't see anything; my vision kept blackening before I could focus on anything. Though, I could smell them. I could smell the demanding scent of Sam, and the still innocent scent of Seth. Nessie's was the one that scared me. It made me shake harder, and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Jake, calm down!" Sam tried to command me.

Suddenly I phased back into my human form. I didn't know how because usually we can't unless we could stop shaking. My muscles throbbed in anticipation, my toes curled as I breathed in, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"D-d-dude, what's going on bro?" Seth bursted out.

"This is the last day, Seth. You know how that is." Sam reasoned, "We should probably leave."

"What's going on Sam?" I heard Nessie's beautiful voice sing.

I moaned out, my body twitching.

"Woe dude! Jake's got a boner!"

"Why does he have an erection?" Nessie questioned.

Her voice sent vibrations through every inch of my body. The way her mouth voiced 'erection' sent me into a frenzy. My body snapped up into a standing position. My vision brightened and all I could see was Renesmee.

_I pounced again._

I ripped and tore at her clothing until she bore nothing left. Apparently I was already hard, facts from the conversation previous. I spread her creamy thighs and rammed my shaft into her tight wet folds. I let out a howl as I banged into her at full force, and speed. My nails clawed into the dirt, until they needed to find purchase against her skin. I grabbed at her every curve, and clung to her thighs. I pounded in without regret.

I was barely breathing at all. I just needed the release, and pleasure. I just needed her, all her, just my Nessie. I inhaled her scent. Her smooth, irresistible scent, mixed into every cell of her blood. I couldn't stop thinking about it. The more I thought about it the harder it began to control my needs. Then the swelling commenced.

"Fuck Jake!" Nessie screamed.

_Shit! Was I hurting her? _That thought came from deep within, farther than the need to fill her with my seed.

Suddenly her hands were on my shoulders. She pushed me to the ground, and cowgirled me. Her hands on my chest dug her nails into my skin. It felt so good. In this position I could reach deeper within her, and it was driving me nuts.

I can't believe I hadn't blown my balls already. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, but I forced myself to focus, and zone in on my girl.

There she was…

Perfect, ivory skin, lush hair, beautiful body, perky breasts. She was everything.

Her head lolled back, and her long hair brushed against my thighs. She whimpered as she started to bounce on top of me faster. Her jaw fell slack, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. A strangled moan rose from deep within her chest.

The swelling increased, and I gripped her hips. "Holy shit Ness. Fuck baby! So _good!" _I pulled her body against mine harder, and faster helping her crash her hips against mine.

"Jake!" She yelped, just like a bitch in heat. It was high pitched, and such a fucking turn on! I rolled her onto her back, and hooked her feet over my shoulders. I thrusted into her the fastest I have ever in all my non virgin life.

"_Ohmotherfuckingcockshitbitch! Fuck Jake! Harder! Harder!" _She screamed, loud and in my ear as she pulled me closer to her. Her fingers shot through my hair, and yanked.

That's when I thrusted into her one last time, and shot my wolfy sperm into her warmth.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Renesmee cried into my shoulder.

My body was fatigued, and it slumped against her body. Her heavy breathing gave a steady rhythm forcing me to fall asleep. Right there in the middle of the forest we both rested.

_Fingers_

_Fingers running through my hair…_

That's what I awoke to, back on the forest floor. I didn't know whether I had been out for an hour, or a year. I felt refreshed and shiny new when I woke up and the first thing I saw was Nessie's beautiful brown eyes, and radiating smile. My head rose from her chest and moved into the crook of her neck. I breathed in and was hit with a sudden scent.

It was clear, and beautiful, and sweet; there was no more intense, toe curling high from the smell of her blood anymore. I smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"What are you laughing at Jakey?" She breathed out, running her hands down my back.

"It's over," I mumbled.

"How do you know?" She asked me.

"I can't smell it on you anymore. You smell all clean, and like you again." I was feeling drowsy again, and my eye lids kept drooping.

"Baby lets go back into the house okay?" Renesmee suggested.

I nodded sleepily, and tried getting up. My limbs felt numb, and it felt like I was going to fall over at any second. I turned to Nessie, and she looked almost the same way.

She looked at me, and frowned; her arms came up and under my arms, and held my weight as we walked. I rested my head on top of hers, and yawned.

"You should sleep Jake."

"No! You should sleep Renesmee." I chuckled a little, but it didn't surpass the yawn that fallowed.

Renesmee chuckled lightly, and tugged me closer to her body. I liked her warmth, and I really liked that I didn't feel like jumping her, or attacking someone every chance I got. Which reminded me that I needed to apologize to Seth, and everyone else that came by today. Though, I really needed to apologize to Nessie. I wanted her to trust me, and not think that I would just freak out on her again. I just feel really bad about that whole situation.

When we got into the house Nessie steered me straight to our bedroom. As soon as my knees hit the bed I collapsed. I raised my head, and blindly reached for Nessie's hand.

When I found purchase I tried to focus in on her face, and look her in the eyes. "Renesmee I'm so sorry!" I mumbled, forced out, but not really knowing if it was coming out clear.

"Shh, Jake just go to sleep. You need to rest! We can talk after you wake up again okay?" She pulled the covers back on the bed, and tucked me in. I smiled weakly as I looked up at her beautiful face. She climbed onto the bed, and crawled over my body to get on her side of the bed.

Her naked body went under the covers and found their way towards me. Her head rested on my chest, and her arm wrapped around my stomach. My hand rested on her back, massaging her skin slightly, and my other hand tightened around her upper arm. I squeezed her body closer to mine, and kissed the top of her head.

I kept rubbing soothing circles into her back until I heard her soft, and even breathing that proved she had fallen asleep. I soon fallowed her lead.

It felt like I was choking when I awoke. My throat was so dry, and there was a sheen of sweat dripping along every one of my muscles. Nessie was still in deep sleep lying beside me.

I decided I really needed a glass of water so I headed into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a huge bottle of water. I placed it to my lips and began to drink. I emptied the liquid from the bottle within seconds. My throat felt so much better; my whole body felt better. I felt rehydrated, and refreshed.

I looked around the kitchen wanting to find something easy to eat, nothing that I had to cook or anything. In the fridge there was a lot of left over food that was originally prepared for the get together that Renesmee planned. I took out one of the containers and opened it up. Inside was Renesmee's amazing lasagna. She made the best lasagna ever! She made a lot of good things, but her lasagna is my favorite.

I piled it high on a plate, and threw it into the microwave for a few minutes before taking it out and stirring it, then placing it back in for a few more minutes. I sat at the counter with a fork in my hand and began to pig out.

I was half way through the lasagna before I heard soft footsteps rushing down the stairs. She stopped in front of me, and began tapping her foot against the floor. Her arms were crossed over her robbed body.

"Who the fuck is Caroline? Huh Jake, care to explain?" Renesmee snapped.

"Woe, woe Renesmee calm down." I tried to reason.

"Who is she Jake? And why is she calling you at six in the morning, saying she has your package?" Renesmee yelled.

"Renesmee please don't yell. It's not what you think, and it's not what it seems like." I tried to calm her. I rose from the table, and walked over to her.

"Don't try to buy your way out of this one Jake. She called your cell phone, and she told me she wants you to stop by later today."

"Baby-"

"No Jake! Just tell me! I don't want your explanations!"

"Renesmee-"

"Don't lie to me either because I will know!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" I ordered.

Her jaw dropped slack, and she whimpered crushing her arms tighter around her body.

"Don't make me tell you." I begged.

"Tell me Jacob, or I'm going to leave you, and this time I won't be back." Her voice was small and weak.

I fell to my knees before her; my throat closed up as if I was about to choke back sobs of sorrow.

"It's supposed to be a surprise. I'm not ready."

"A surprise! It's supposed to be a surprise that you're breaking my heart!" She screamed with tears leaking down her face.

"What? Baby, what are you talking about?"

"You weren't supposed to answer that call."

"So that I wouldn't find out you've been cheating on me!"

"It's a ring."

"What?" Renesmee questioned shocked.

"I went with Alice to the city yesterday. That's what I was doing. I went to Tiffany's and bought an engagement ring. It's beautiful just lik-"

Renesmee broke out into sobs and ran from the house with her vampire speed. I zoomed after her, but I was too late. She had already started the car, and left.

This was the second day in the last week that I made her run from me. The only thing I could think of was the fact that she didn't say yes.

**AN/ Sorry this took forever! I had no inspiration, and I've recently been going through a lot of personal crap. Let's not bore you with the details. **

_**Thanks to the lightening bolt for the inspiration!**_

_**Review?**_

V

V

V


	11. Child

**AN/ So this one came out fast huh?**

**Well it didn't have a Beta again lol I just don't like the whole Bate thing because it makes me wait longer to post, and I don't like doing that. So please excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy =D**

* * *

The way of the Dog Prt 11

Child

* * *

Nessie's POV

* * *

I felt cold…for the first time in my life it felt like I could die…at any moment. I could just stop breathing. Just vanish into thin air. I wondered what it would feel like…

There was no reason for me to live anymore. If Jake didn't want me, then I didn't want me either.

The drive to my parent's house, my old house, what will probably be my house once again, was difficult because of the layer of tears covering my eyes. I could barely see the road because of my blurry vision. Though, thankfully I had keen vampire senses and was able to steer clear of any cars, or random people walking on the side of the street.

When I got to the house Alice was there to greet me first.

"Where's dad?" I cried out, clinging to her tightly.

"He's out hunting with your mother. Carlisle called him, and he and Bella are on their way."

I sniffled, "Thanks."

"Renesmee what happened?" Esme questioned suddenly appearing next to us, like she does. Carlisle and Jasper came out too. My face buried into Alice's neck, and tears soaked her designer shirt through. I tried to keep the horrible mess away from her, but it was futile. Esme rubbed my back, and Jasper cleared his throat.

My head shot up, and I asked where Emmett and Rose were.

"They're still on their 57th honey moon sweety." I nodded. This sucked; choking back sobs, and not even having my favorite Aunt and Uncle here.

"I'm sure we could call them and they'd come back right away, if you really need them Renesmee." Carlisle contemplated.

I shook my head, rubbing the tears off my face. "No, no; that won't be necessary." I sounded watery, and unrecognizable.

"Renesmee!" My father called, and scooped me up into his arms.

I held him tight, and he asked, "What happened? This is because of Black!" He hissed the last part.

"Edward," my mother stated his name in a warning tone.

"Well if it is I'm going to snap his neck!" He growled.

"No!" I shouted. How could he say something like that?

"Don't worry, he'll heal, and your father will have gotten his frustrations out." Jasper finally spoke out.

"Still, son there is no need for the violence." Carlisle mentioned.

"I don't want you to hurt him daddy!" I cried.

"Well what am I supposed to do if he's hurting you?" Edward questioned. "I told him from the start that if he hurt you I was going to kill him." Edward announced.

I gasped, "How could you do that when you know it'd hurt me!"

"That's why he's still breathing isn't it?" Edward shrugged. He was still hold onto me, so it was kind of an awkward shrug. He released me and held my face in his hands. He wiped at my tears stained face, and asked what happened.

"I think he's been cheating on me." I whispered.

"Oh honey he would never do that; he loves you." Esme squashed my assumptions.

"He is! Some whore called his cell phone, and said she wanted to see him, and his "package"!" I scowled.

"Honey I'm sure it's not what you think." Mom tried to explain.

"Oh no! Well why would he deny everything when I asked him about it?"

"Why don't we move this into the house?" Alice suggested. We all ran into the house, and I slumped on the couch, face first with my feet hanging off the arm. I moaned, and groaned, and whined into the couch cushions.

Jasper trudged to the stair case. "It's okay Jasper just go," Edward said. I looked up from the couch, and mumbled, "Sorry Jazz."

"No worries Ness." Then he dashed from the house. He was probably going to the garage, and trying to learn the ways of a mechanic. He's been fair behind in his skills to fix a car for so long now; he's wanted to challenge himself with new things.

"I left him, because he wouldn't tell me why that chick was calling. He said it was because he bought a beautiful ring. It was probably for the stupid bitch he's been seeing behind my back."

"Language Renesmee." Esme and Edward both said.

"Sorry." I mumbled, "But I can't help to notice that no one's even tried to help me."

"What do you need our help with? You've already made up your mind." Bella said.

"What?"

"You left Jacob. I assume you're not going back to him, because you assumed he was cheating. Even though he's been so good to you all your life. He's protected you, and cherished you. He's taught you how to hunt, and many other things throughout your life. He's always been there for you Renesmee."

"Throughout these last few days how have you helped him?" Alice asked. "I don't mean to be rude Renesmee."

"Though, you seem to be all about yourself lately." Edward said.

"How can you say that? I'm your daughter; you should be taking my side."

"Honey he's just trying to help."

"I will take your side, Renesmee, in anything you do, every decision you make. I will always be on your side, but you can always change you mind, and I'm just trying to help you see all angles to your predicament." Edward said.

"I don't want to see angles. I want to sulk, and pout, and sit around thinking about how prince charming can turn into a frog with just one kiss." I mumbled.

"Oh Renesmee…" Esme shook her head back and forth in a disapproving manner.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're being childish." Carlisle judged.

"No I'm not! I'm heartbroken! Why can't I just drown in my self pity? You don't have to join in on my pity part, but at least let me."

"We can't let you do that." Alice stated as she zoned out. "Jacob is in a lot of pain when you're gone baby girl, especially when he thinks you won't come back."

"Psht I doubt that."

"I wouldn't," Jasper's voice suddenly thundered through the stuffy room.

"What are you talking about Jasper?' I shrieked. "How could he be so forlorn about all this if he's the one that threw us away?"

"He's not, you are." Jasper blamed. "You didn't even let him explain Renesmee."

"Because he wasn't going to!" I shouted.

"Well, when I saw him he didn't have to. He was completely torn up."

"I'm sure he was." I remarked with a sneer.

"Renesmee!" My mother's voice sounded like a curse as it wrapped around my name, "You are a very ugly person when you're like this."

I just stared at her. "Your mother is right. You are a very intelligent girl, but the way your acting is like a stupid teenager." Edward mocked.

"Renesmee, they don't mean to be hard on you. However, you do need to give the boy another chance. I was with him the other day with the girl who called. He's not cheating on you believe me…he's far from it." Alice finally spoke up again.

"Then why can't he just tell me what's going on?" I whined.

"You have to give him time. I don't want to tell you, because it's his surprise. He still needs to get ready for everything. If it spilled out now a lot of things would blow up, and Jake would have a really hard time, not like you're making it any easier right now." Alice said.

"That doesn't matter, because…well, he should have just told me! It would have been better than me being mad."

"This might be true, but you just have to let him come around." Jasper said quietly.

"Ugh! I can never stay mad at him, and you guys don't make it easy either!" I commented, slightly pouting like a child, but I knew they were right. I had to give Jake a chance to explain.

* * *

**AN/ Okay guys. I know this is heck short, but I wanted to break it up a little. Prolong the story; though, I don't believe it's ending any time soon. It all just depends. Anyways… I'm glad this chapter got out fast than the last one. Sorry for the wait. =( **

**Another thing I got about 300 readers for chapter 10. I got 10 reviews, which brings me to 147 I believe. So thank you to those that read, and a specially thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Though it seemed like less reviews than previous chapters I'm not sure why, but its ok. Thanks so much you guys, and I'm happy everyone still likes this story.**

**A big welcome to all my new readers, and new reviewers =DDDD**

**Sorry for the long AN…**

* * *

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. We Need to Talk

**AN/ Okay, so I think that I owe you guys an "I'm sorry!" for not updaing in like 2 months! School has just really been biting my ass, and I also had the chance to be with my boyfriend which I haven't had since christmas. So I know those aren't good excuses but they're all I've got. So I made this one kinda longish, compaired to my last ones. So I hope you like it.**

**No beta, sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

The Way of the Dog Prt 12

We Need to Talk

Jake

I was crushed. Nessie had left…again, but this time I was scared it was going to be for good. How would I go on without her? She meant so much to me, and without her I would be nothing.

A soft knocking came to the door. It surprised me because I hadn't heard anyone coming up the driveway. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and rose to answer the door.

_Jasper_

"Is Nessie alright?" I asked, shocked that he would be here, unless she was hurt or in danger.

"She's fine." He stated simply. "Alice told me about an hour ago to come by when Renesmee got home; she wanted me to tell you to go to Port Angeles. She also told me to remind you that you still have to ask for permission."

"Yeah, if she'll even have me anymore."

"You know she will. We mate for life Jacob; she'll come back." He reassured me…or tried to at least. That's got to count for something…

"I have to get back to the house, but good luck Jake."

"Thanks," I smiled slightly as he left. I felt the lift of the calm and the heartbreak started in again. A tear slipped from my eye lashes and streaked down my cheek. I wiped it away before it could fall from my chin.

Jasper and Alice were right Renesmee would come back. It's not just because of the imprint it's because the build of a vampire. Vampires mate for life, and if one of them were to die the other could possibly never find another to love.

_What if I had succeeded in stealing Bella away from Edward?_

I would have never gotten my Nessie, and Edward would have been miserable. I would have taken away his reason for living, and I know how that feels. Not having Renesmee by my side right now, holding her hand, not being able to kiss her, is killing me.

I dried the tears from my eyes and inhaled deeply trying to subside the sobs. The last time I could remember crying like this was when my mother had died. I was so young, and I hardly remember her anymore. Billy always says I look like her more than my sisters. I never got how that could be when I was so completely a dude. Though, now I see it as a blessing. My mother clearly left part of her behind with me. So I know I always have her with me. She's what drives me in my times of need, when Nessie isn't talking to me.

I decided I needed to get out of this slump! Nessie was going to come back, I was going to talk to her father about marrying her, and we were going to get married, have kids, and live forever happily ever after, or some shit like that. That's what Renesmee had always wanted. It was her secret fantasy; she'd always told me that she wanted to be a princess and have a handsome prince kiss her and then live happily ever after. Then again, that was when she was so much younger. Though, I still want to believe that I could sweep her off her feet like her own personal prince charming.

So I went up to the bathroom and took a quiz shower, and after the shower I had gotten dressed and went on my way into Seattle. The drive seemed to take longer than when it had with Alice, maybe that's because she had been speeding the whole way there. I took my time, thinking things over, and planning. I wanted my proposal to be perfect. Nessie deserved for it to be the best night of her life. I need this for her, I need this to be a magical, fairy tale night for her.

I remember when Nessie was younger. She has always preferred blood over regular human food, and I would always be willing to take her out for a hunt. We would make it a game, and whoever got the biggest kill would win. Most of the time I would let her win, but one day when she was physically five years old, only being two in her actual birthdays, she had taken down the alpha female of an elk pack. It was easily five times her size, but she took it down with grace, and agility. She was so proud of herself, and offered to share her grand prize with me.

When we were finished she ran west, and I followed after her, not knowing exactly what she planned, but never doubting her. She stopped when we hit a small, silent lake. It wasn't that big, but it was beautiful. Forest green trees surrounded all sides, and there were small pebbles lining the bay. It was getting later in the day so the sun was slowly sinking below the trees giving off a brilliant orange glow along the crystal clear, blue water. I looked over to Renesmee and saw a brilliant smile upon her face. She looked so innocent, and child like, so alive.

Then she spoke, "Dad doesn't like me by myself, and he doesn't the stupid fairy tale stories that little girls my age read. So this is where I go to read them."

"You come alone?" I almost growled, but I had to remember to be softer with Renesmee.

She smiled slightly as she caught the snarl. "It's safe her, so far. I know I shouldn't be out here alone, but I love it so much. It's so peaceful and lovely here."

How could I take away something that means so much to her? Even though it's dangerous out here all by herself, I couldn't possibly fathom ripping this from her grasp.

"You're not going to tell my dad are you?" She whispered as the sun dipped lower, and no one had spoken in a while.

"No, but Renesmee it's dangerous for you to be all the way out her all by yourself."

"I know! I know!" She sighed.

"Promise me you'll only come out here if you have someone with you."

"I don't want to share this place with everyone!" She whined, reminding me that she was still just a kid.

"You're sharing it with me…"

"Yeah but you're different Jake! You're my best friend!" The sound of her confession caused my heart to swell with pride, and love for my little imprint. I knelt down beside her and grabbed her into a hug.

"How about this is our spot? No one can come here but us, and we can come here whenever you want, to do whatever you desire?" I suggested, and the big Renesmee smile was back.

I had been zoning out for the last thirty minutes of the drive up to Seattle remembering life changing memories from Nessie's and my past. I swiftly turned right, and drove down the street I knew would lead me to Tiffany's. I parked, and then climbed out of the car. A smile formed on my lips as I walked into the diamond shop. The girl from the other day was working today as well. I walked up to her and asked if she remembered me.

"Yeah, you're here for your pick up right?" I nodded.

"Hold on just one second." She finished what she was typing on the computer and then walked into a back room. She came out with a small bag. My heart jumped, and I knew I couldn't wait until Renesmee was my wife.

She slowly took out a blue box from the bag and unwrapped the white bow. When she lifted the top a cushion box was taken out of the blue box. She opened the small square box and smiled when I laid my eyes on the ring. It was gorgeous, magnificent, everything I had hoped for my future wife. I slowly took the small ring out of the holder and examined it. On the inside curve of the ring engraved writing spelled out _practice. _Suddenly I could almost see the face Renesmee would have when I asked her to be my wife.

"Thank you so much!" I said to the counter girl. I couldn't remember her name, and didn't want to take my eyes off the ring long enough to read her name tag.

"I hope everything goes well. She's a really lucky girl." The girl said.

That got me to evade my sight on the ring. "No, I'm the lucky one." I smiled, and the girl blushed.

"Well you're all set. Do you know when you're going to propose?" She questioned.

"Not yet. Her father is real old fashioned so I'm going to ask his permission for his daughter's hand before I set anything in stone."

I placed the ring back inside the box, and then put that one inside the Tiffany's box. The counter girl retied the bow and then handed it over to me.

"Good luck," she smiled again before I left.

On the ride home I was completely tense. I was speeding because now all I wanted was Renesmee back in my arms. I stopped off home to hide the box before going over to the Cullens to get Nessie. When I got there Barbie opened up the door before I knocked.

"I knew I smelled dog." She smiled a real smile. Ever since Renesmee and I became an official boyfriend girlfriend relationship we had gotten along rather well. In fact, in all honesty, she was my best friend right behind Renesmee and Bella.

"How's it goin' plastic?" I smirked. "I thought you were still on your honey moon."

"We were but we've had so many that we came back early for Renesmee. She didn't really need us too but I wasn't going to neglect my niece when she needed me."

"I'm glad she has you Rose." I sighed.

"She has you too Jacob." Rosalie said softly.

I looked at her and nodded softly. "I need to talk to Edward." In a second Edward was standing in front of me, and Rose was gone, back into the house.

"Jacob I told you not to hurt my little girl." He was mad, clearly, but not as mad as I thought he would have been. He grabbed my elbow and we sped off into the trees out of ear rang of the others inside the house.

"Where's the ring?" Edward questioned, and I looked at him having forgotten that he could read minds, so he clearly heard it from Alice.

"At home," I stated.

"When are you going to ask?"

"Are you saying I have permission?"

"Jacob!" He sighed heavily. "I told you to respect my daughter, and keep her innocent until marriage, and that day being after she turns eighteen. However, you did not respect that one wish of mine, so I didn't think you would wait to get married either."

"I tried waiting, but I'm not going to deny her what she wants."

"Does she want to marry you?" He questioned me, and my heart sank.

"You tell me." I mumbled.

"I can't; her mother blocks her thoughts ever since she started having dreams about you two years ago."

"Then I guess we'll find out when I ask her."

"If she says no that doesn't mean she doesn't love you, and it doesn't mean she won't want to marry you farther into the future."

"Thanks for the self confidence Eddie, it helps a whole bunch!" I growled.

"You're lucky I'm permitting you to ask her already." He snarled. I knew he was right, and I knew we were both getting heated, and quickly so I backed off. A good Alpha always new when to give up a fight.

I nodded and mumbled something incoherent even to our trained ears. We started walking back towards the house, and Edward asked how I was going to ask.

"I was thinking about taking her for a picnic at our lake, and then from there I'm not sure yet. I want to make it a special day."

"I'm sure she'll really appreciate it."

"Is she still mad at me?" I questioned, desperate to know the answer to this one question.

"No she's preoccupied with Emmett playing video games, frankly she's kicking his butt. He doesn't really like that."

I laughed as we walked into the house. I saw Emmett jumping up and down and cursing as he got attacked my multiple zombies. On the top screen of the sixty two inch plasma Renesmee was pulling out head shots, and no scoping like a mother fucker. Black Ops was Emmett's favorite game, but whenever he played with Renesmee he would always end up breaking something. Last time he slammed his controller into the smooth glass of the coffee table. Esme was beyond pissed, but Renesmee couldn't stop laughing so to me it was well worth it.

Suddenly Renesmee sprung up from the couch and turned to Emmett yelling, "Bam Kill Shot Beotch!" Then her hands started flailing, and her legs running in place as she did a victory dance. I laughed loudly making her jerky movements abruptly stop. She spun around to face me; her face ignited with a blush a rosy red color.

Her hands dropped to her side as the blush deepened, and then she frowned, "What are you doing here Jake?"

"I came to get my girl back." I said softly.

She dropped the controller and ran to me. When I engulfed her body in a hug I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. She kissed my checks, forehead, neck, and ear mumbling how she was sorry, and that she loved me, and that she's been a spoiled brat the past couple of days. I took her face into my hands and kissed her softly.

"I love you so much baby." I said into her ear.

"How can you still? I've been a bitch the past week."

"It's just the season, baby. It's okay, we'll get used to it." I promised as I kissed her again.

"I love you so much Jacob."

"I love you too Renesmee." I said softly, and I looked at her face and saw a tear leak through her ducks and slip across the smooth surface of her pale cheek. More tears followed swiftly and soon her body was wracking with sobs and her face was hidden in the grove of my shoulder and neck. I gently rubbed her back and combed her hair away from her face. I murmured sweet nothings into her ear, but saying them to her the words suddenly held the world. They meant everything, just to get her to smile.

Eventually her body relaxed back into mine, her breathing slowed, and the tears stopped all together. I released her from my embrace and looked into her eyes.

"Let's get home; you look tired. We both need a lot of sleep."

"Yeah, this past week has really been stressful." She mumbled drying her face on the sleeves of her shirt.

I pulled her body close to mine as we made our way out. At the door Edward looked at me sternly. I nodded at him, telling him I understood, even though he obviously already knew that I did. I opened the passenger side door and waited until she climbed in before shutting the door, and walking over to the driver's side.

"So are you going to explain what's going on?" She whispered as soon as we got out of hearing rang of her family.

"Yes." I said curtly.

"Well…?" She pressed on.

"How about tomorrow? I'll explain everything after we get some rest ok?" I wasn't going to tell her now. This conversation is much better with a show, rather than just my words. She would over react and assume things of me again, and I didn't want another fight. It seems like we had been fighting none stop the past week.

She looked at me, "I guess I'm not going to change your mind."

After that the rest of the ride home was past in silence, and a small amount of awkwardness. When we got home we both climbed out of the car, and slowly, humanly, walked towards the house. Hesitantly Renesmee intertwined her fingers with mine. I loved the warmth and the electric current swimming through my veins at her touch.

I had left the door unlocked so we just walked in, and headed straight for our bedroom. I had hidden the Tiffany's box in the back of our guestroom closet, so I knew she wouldn't find it, or look there for some reason anyways. Though, I knew it wasn't going to stay in hiding for much longer.

When we got to our bedroom my vision was clouded over and words floated before my eyes. _Take my clothes off. _I knew it was from Renesmee. It had that amazing essence of her, and the soft whisper behind the words sounded just like her angelic voice. She was standing in front of me now, and she released her grip on my hand. I leisurely reached up and started to unbutton the sweater she was wearing. I pulled it off her shoulders and down her arms. She shivered when my warm hands ghosted down her arms.

My fingers tucked under the thin fabric of her cardigan and gradually pulled it up exposing the soft plains of her smooth stomach little by little. She lifted her arms up and I pulled the tank top all the way off. My hands traced the curve of her breasts and waist, landing on her hips. My pointer finger traced the line right above her jeans; meting in the middle; my thumb pushed into the button to unhook it from the denim. My hand went to the zipper and looked into her hooded eyes as I pulled it down.

I pushed the jeans down exposing her delectable thighs, and she wiggled out the rest of the way. Next came her panties and her bra, until she was completely nude in front of me.

She pushed her hands under the fabric of my t-shirt. _Now it's your turn. _She pulled the shirt up as far as she could reach. I helped her out by bending a little and as she pulled the shirt she bent backwards. She finally got the shirt over my head and completely off.

"Why do you have to be so tall?" She mumbled.

I smirked down at her, but didn't say anything. Her soft hands ran up my biceps, over my shoulders, and down my chest. Her nails gently scraped into the muscles on my stomach. I moaned slightly when one of her hands griped my dick through my jeans and instantly I was getting hard. I heard her giggle, that giggle that drives me crazy. I looked down at her, seeing her bite her lip and sexily look up to me under her lashes before she snapped the button loss and unzipped the zipper.

She smiled when she looked to my dick which was not obscured by underwear. She struggled to get my shorts off but when she did she wrapped her arms around my waist and wiggled closer to me. My head bowed and I kissed the top of her head as I hugged her back. I breathed in her scent relieved that the unbearable scent was nowhere to be found. I pulled her up and wrapped her legs around my waist for her. I walked to the bed and tenderly laid her down.

She lifted her body as I pulled the covers from under her. As she rested quietly I pulled the covers over her, and made my way onto the other side of the bed. I pulled the covers over my body as well and wrapped my arm around Renesmee, pulling her body to mine. She turned over in my arms so that she was facing me. Her face went to my neck and she lightly took in my scent. As she exhaled I heard her sigh wistfully, and she snuggled up closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her onto my chest so that she could lay comfortably.

I ran my fingers through her hair, and heard her breathing deepen. After that I was out. I didn't know which one of us feel asleep first but we were definitely out for twelve hours straight, at least.

_I felt small hands running all over me. My eyes fluttered closed and I sighed happily. My eyes shot open when one of the tiny hands traced my small treasure trail and then when they stopped they gripped firmly onto my shaft. I looked down to Renesmee's peaceful, well slept face and saw a light blush forming on her high cheek bones. _

_**I want you **__I heard the whisper in the back of my mind. Then I felt deliberate strokes that pleasured my penis. I was growing harder. The skin around my cock was tightening as Nessie continued to pleasure me. My eyes had traveled up to the ceiling but shot back down to Renesmee when I felt a magnificent wet feeling on the tip of my shaft. Renesmee's tongue was slowly wrapping around my head, and then licking across the slit. I moaned out when her whole mouth took my head in. _

_My hands shot into her hair as she began to suck lightly, and flicking her tongue around the top. She was teasing me, God damn it! I hated when she teased. It was torture, so much torture. God did I love it! It was like the sweetest poison. I wanted to come so bad but I knew she wouldn't let me yet. _

_She slowly took in more of my dick, so slowly that I barely felt it when my head hit the back of her throat. _

My leg twitched, my eyes flickered, and I jumped up into a sitting position. My breathing was labored and I cursed when I heard Renesmee giggle. I looked down and I had a major hard on. So much that it was lifting the thin sheet that still covered my waist. I felt Renesmee shift in the bed, and felt her crawl behind me. Her soft hands clasped onto my broad shoulders and started to slowly massage the knots out of them. It felt so good but it definitely wasn't helping the hard on.

_Did you enjoy the show? _Her voice whispered into my mind.

And oh my God…that definitely, definitely wasn't helping my current morning wood.

Then she flashed a small clip of the dream I had been having. At least I had though it was a dream. "Holy fuck Renesmee."

She giggled, and started kissing my neck and my shoulders, still massaging my upper back.

"Lay on your stomach." She said out loud this time.

I slowly climbed onto my stomach, but then had to get up and readjust my junk. I felt Renesmee climb onto her knees and straddle my lower back. Her hands pressed into my middle back and her thumbs dug into the skin near my spine. She worked the muscles there for a while until she moved to my shoulder blades. I was really getting into it now. It felt so good, and everywhere she touched me sent electric sparks into my nerve endings.

"Mmm." I moaned out.

"That feel good baby?" She asked her voice dipping lower with arousal.

"Mhm, real good." I sighed, and breathed in heavily. I could smell her arousal already. As soon as I smelt it I could sense its closeness. It was dripping onto my lower back, and in my wolf speed I flipped us over so that she was underneath me. "I want you Renesmee. Right now!" I growled and hungrily bit into her neck. She moaned out and instantly wrapped her legs around me. Her legs were like a vise grip as they pulled my pelvis to her warmth.

Her breathing shuttered and she cried out, "Fuck me Jacob! Fuck me hard and rough! I want to pass out from the pleasure!"

I wasn't going to deny her. Suddenly I had all this energy that must have come from those twelve hours of sleep…or maybe it was from the raw need that was escaping from my lover's lips. My breathing picked up and I positioned my dick just right so that I could slam into her all the way and hit her cervix.

When she released a scream her voice hitched and broke off into a strangled cry. I pulled almost completely out, leaving only my head in to keep her entrance open and welcoming to me. Her walls had swollen and so when I pushed in for a second time she was even tighter. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I gripped her thigh and raised it higher along my waist. Every time I entered or retracted myself from her warmth she would let out a throaty moan.

"Fuck me Jacob! Come on harder!" She cried out gripping onto my ass, pulling me closer to her. I changed up the angle in which I thrusted into her. Now rocketing, upward into her I could reach deeper inside her. She cried out, and released her grip on my ass. I could feel her arms shaking, her legs had tightened around me, and her breathing was coming in short hollow gasps,

I picked up my pace, and watched her face as I pounded into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her eye lids fluttered. Only for a second, though. Her limbs began shaking wildly and her hips would voluntarily meet mine in the middle. One of her hands gripped her hair tightly and the other threatened to tear the silk sheets apart.

She arched her back, thrusting her boobs in my face. I greedily sucked on one as I bucked into her again and again.

"I-I-mmm" She panted, trying to stutter out, "c-cl-los-se!"

That's when I pulled out of her, and she whined at the loss of contact. I flipped her over and positioned her on her hands and knees. I charged my dick into that slippery entrance and moaned at the new feeling her walls created around my cock. I pounded into her, and loved the vicious way her ass slapped against my skin every time I buried myself inside her.

One of her hands disappeared and I knew she was going down there to tease her little clit. I ripped her arm away from her body and locked her wrists in the grasp of one of my hands. I locked them down onto the bed, and used my other arm to balance myself as I continued to pound into her.

She whined, and screamed, but the screams were muffled by the sheets her face was buried in.

"Do you like that? You dirty little slut? Do you like when I take you from behind?" My voice was a growl.

"Oh yes! Yes! God yes!" She cried out. "Take that pussy! Its yours, only yours! Take it! Fuck it 'til I can't stand!"

"You're my bitch! My little whore! And you better not ever forget that!" I screamed as I sped up my thrusts."

"No never! I'll never f-forget."

I was getting close, so fucking close. I could feel my balls getting bigger and tightening. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I was about to come when out of nowhere Renesmee broke from my restraint and pushed me onto my back. She climbed on top of me and started riding me. I gripped her hips and my fingers, barely touching her skin, ran along her lower back. Her hips made a jerky movement, and she moaned out. That was her sweet spot. It always got her turned on, and I loved how she reacted to my touch.

She started grinding faster, her breathing had picked up again. Her boobs were bouncing wildly in my face and I grasped onto them. I massaged them and played with her nipples. She started making hard movements, getting me to hit her cervix again. I moaned as I felt her tighten around me.

Oh no! This wasn't ending yet. I threw her across the room, and she slammed into the wall. I was in front of her within seconds. Her legs around me and my dick pelting inside of her in another second. That's all it took to have her screaming full force again.

"Jake!"

I kissed the side of her face and down her neck as I slammed her body into the wall over and over. I heard a crack, but I didn't dare stop now.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" She panted again and again as I fucked her. My knees were growing week, but I didn't think about it.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you won't remember your name! But you'll be screaming mine!" I snarled into her ear.

_I love it when you dominate me Jacob! _She screamed inside my head. I pounded into her and didn't notice the dent already forming in the wall before I slammed into her again, taking the whole wall down this time. We landed in our master bathroom with drywall covering us. Just one last thrust and we were both coming down hard. Her walls clamped around me like a vise grip, and my hot seed shot deep inside her coating her walls.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Renesmee cried.

"I assure you I'm no God." I chuckled.

"Oh but you are. Jacob the God of Sex!" She cried out. I laughed, and just looked at her. She always seemed the most free spirited right after sex. Her whole body from her face to her chest was flushed with the most beautiful blush. Her chest heaved up and down with the wonderful air that filled her lungs. Her hair was wet and sticking to her face from the sweat our two over heated bodies caused with out passionate friction. Her eyes sparkled, and she had the fullest smile on her plump lips.

I gently pulled out of her and then helped her up. I tried wiping off all the dust from the wall but it was about impossible. She tried getting it off of my sticky skin as well. We both started laughing when we found out it wouldn't help either way. We walked back into our bedroom. I noticed Renesmee's legs shaking and her balance off a bit so I picked her up and carried her to our bed.

"No Jake, We'll get the bed all messy."

"Renesmee, sweety, it's already messy. And we can wash the sheets." I laughed, and kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you rest and I'll clean up the mess we made.

I slipped on my cut off shorts, the one's I had been wearing all day, and began taking the big pieces of wall out to the trash cans located near the side of the house. As I was taking out my second load I saw Quil and Embry walk up to the side of the house.

"Dude, cops called! Said there was some kind of noise disturbance coming from your house." Embry snickered.

"Wow dude," Quil interjected, "That the first wall you guys tore down?"

I punched him and mumbled shut up. "Don't you have a nine year old to babysit?"

"Ouch! Okay bro, we can tell when were not welcomed!" Embry said. "And yeah, Quil's got a play date in thirty."

Quil punched him in the arm. "We just came by to ask when you were going to start your shifts again. The youngens need a break."

"What's today?"

"Friday," Embry jumped in.

"Okay. I'll be back by the Dawn Shift on Monday. Got to take the next two days to chill, and keep my woman happy before things start goin' back to normal." I said, and then I thought about the ring. No one knows about that since I had only shifted once, and that time I was too distracted to think about proposing to Renesmee. "Do you guys have a minute? I'd like to show you something."

"Yeah we got time." Quil said.

"Ok, wait out here because Nessie's trying to rest." I ran into the house and sure enough Renesmee was now fast asleep. I smiled as I looked down at her. She was going to be my wife.

I ran into the guest bedroom down the hall, and grabbed the ring box from inside the bag and the Tiffany's box. I ran back to join the boys and held out the box for them. Embry was the first to make a move, grabbing the box from my hands.

"Be careful." I warned in my Alpha tone.

Quil was the first to be vocal, "Is that an engagement ring?"

"Yes."

"When did you get this?"

"The day I attacked Seth."

"When are you going to ask?" Embry asked.

"Tomorrow." I said. Then we heard a howl in the distant, dusk sky.

"That's me; I have to go run my shift." Embry said.

"And I have to go to Claire's." Quil added.

I took the ring from Embry and they both said good luck before they were off. I closed the ring box and went to put it back in the closet. Then I finished off cleaning up the mess we made in the bathroom.

After everything Renesmee was still sleeping so I went to take a quick shower just to get the sex, and drywall off. Then I went to switch the laundry so that I would have room in the washer to put our bedding in. After the clothes from the dryer had been folded and put away I went to go wake up Renesmee.

I gently shook her until she opened her eyes.

"Baby, why don't you take a shower, or a long relaxing bath?" I suggested. She smiled up at me and asked if I would draw it up for her, and put some of her favorite bath salts in for her. I gladly submitted to her wishes and drew up the best bath I could with relaxing salts, and some candles I knew she liked.


	13. Are we Ganna Do This or What?

**AN/ Sorry its taken me this long to update: school, illness, writer's block, blah blah blah excuses excuses =P**

**Sorry it's not long, but this was the best I could do for this chapter. You better just be lucky I rewrote it for you. In the first draft I had Nessie leaving Jake! **

**You would have hated me for that huh!**

The Way of the Dog Prt 13

Are we gonna do this or what?

Nessie's POV

I had dozed off again almost immediately after Jake woke me up the first time. I was so completely tired from everything that had been going on. When I felt his warm hands on my shoulders I slowly opened my eyes lazily. His beautiful face smiled down at me lovingly. I felt so lucky to have him. I couldn't believe how bitchy I had been acting towards him. He's done everything for me, trying to make me as comfortable through this process as possible, and what had I done? Bitched, cried, and moaned throughout this whole experience. Jake deserved someone better than what I had been giving him, and I was determined to better myself for him.

His arms went under my back and my knees and scooped me up in his arms. He held me to his chest as he walked me to our spare bathroom. It wasn't as big as our bathroom, but the second we entered the room I was instantly soothed and at ease. There were about a dozen candles lit, and sea salt and bubbles in the tub. The amazing aroma wasn't overpowering enough to give me a headache but it was a bit much.

I looked to Jake and smiled at him. "You did all this for me?"

"I do everything for you Renesmee." He whispered and slowly lowered me into the bathtub. The second the warm water enveloped my body I moaned out and my muscles instantly relaxed.

I didn't know how long I had been in there but apparently I had fallen asleep again, and when I woke up most of the bubbles were gone and there was another body in the bathtub. Jake's warm hand engulfed my shoulders and slowly massaged his thumbs in lazy circles. His thumbs pressed into my neck right below my hair line and then stroked down my spine. I let out a soft moan.

Jake reached over for the shampoo and after piling up some in his hand he slowly worked it through the threads of my wet hair. After he was sure he had covered every strand of hair he piled my long bronze hair on top of my head. His soapy hands worked over the sensitive skin of my arms, and breasts, slowly moving down my stomach. There he stayed softly rubbing his hands over my lower stomach.

I tilted my head, leaning into his shoulder so that I could look up at him. He had a certain look of concentration.

"What's wrong Jake?" I whispered.

He shook his head softly, and then bent to kiss my neck softly, "Nothing," He mumbled. "Go under the water so I can wash your hair out." He continued in an even softer tone. I did as he told me and he washed the shampoo out of my tangled hair.

When I came back up he already had some conditioner in his hands and softly replaced the shampoo's spot. He looked down at me and smiled a small smile. I turned over so that we were chest to chest, or face… and softly kissed down his neck and over his hard chest.

"I love you Jacob Black." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen." He paused. "You know, sooner than you think that's ganna be Black."

I giggled, and nodded my head, "Yeah like dad will let that happen."

"He will. He just needs time to accept it." He tried to explain, but I knew my dad. He was mad that Jake and I had experienced intercourse out of wedlock. I didn't care though; this was the twenty first century, and I was going to live my life. I never regretted my time with Jacob. I'm glad he was my first, and I'll make sure he's my last, throughout all eternity.

I sighed as I rested my head along his chest. I felt Jake reach for something and then a second later I felt a warm washcloth scrub at my back. It was really soothing, but all too soon it ended. He told me to go back under the water and rinsed the conditioner out. Then he got out of the bath and grabbed a towel. He dried off and then grabbed another towel for me. He picked me up out of the bath and dried my body off before wrapping the towel around me.

We walked out of the bathroom and that's when the smell attacked my senses. It was lovely and it had me rolling my eyes far into the back of my head.

Then I heard Jake mumble something, "Dinner is almost ready." He grabbed my hand and led me into our room. I noticed the wall had caved in, but there was no longer the mess of dry wall. The other change in the room was that the black silk sheets had been replaced with white Egyptian cotton, 500 thread count. I smiled; Jake was just too good to me.

We ended up in front of our walk in closet. Jake left me to gather up a few items and in seconds he was back. He pulled the towel off of me and I shivered from the slight change in temperature in the room. Jake bent down to his knees and held out a pair of black cotton underwear. My hands moved to his shoulders to balance as I slipped one foot in and then the other. Jake pulled them up my legs and rested them at my hips. His hands gripped me softly and his thumbs worked over my lower stomach again. He bit his lip and then softly leaned in and kissed the skin of my stomach between my hips. My hands went into his hair, and he looked up to me. His big brown eyes were so round, and he looked so innocent. His kissed every square inch of my stomach before he stood up again. He had my silk robe gripped in one of his hands and slowly helped me into it. He pulled the stings close to my body and tied it in a sloppy bow.

I looked up to him and smiled at him. I loved him so much; I couldn't ever imagine leaving him for good. I didn't want a life without him. I was so glad my family made me see reason, and soon, hopefully, I'll have a family of my own. Jacob got himself dressed in some boxers and a white cotton shirt. Then he took my hand again and led me into the kitchen.

In the Crockpot there was a roast that was slow cooking. It was still raw, and blood was flowing in and out of it. My mouth watered, and my skin tingled as the familiar burn heated up in my throat. Which I hadn't felt since the mating season started, and now that it was over it came back full force.

"I knew you would like it," Jake said and smiled as he took a medium rare steak out of the oven. "That's for you," he said pointed towards the roast, "this is for me." He pointed to the ten pound steak. There were also mashed potatoes still steaming in a bowl, and corn in the microwave. This was my favorite meal, and it melted my heart that Jake had put so much effort into all this. How could anything top this night?

****The next morning****

I turned over in my sleep; I was on the very edge of consciousness. I could feel my hair spread out over my shoulders and half obscuring my face. My legs were tangled in the thin sheets. I had almost completely kicked them off during the night because of Jacob's stifling hot body temperature. My naked body was shining with a thin sheet of sweat, but my face was cool.

I felt a shift in the mattress and knew that Jacob was close to waking up also, if he wasn't already awake. I never once opened my eyes. I wanted this moment to last forever. I felt so content with my life right now. I had Jacob, and that's all that mattered. I could live with anything, get through anything, as long as I had my Jake.

I felt his warm fingers on my body; my face flinched as I tried not to smile. I didn't want him to know I was awake. They began their journey on my thigh, trailing small intricate designs on my skin. I felt his strong, powerful hand rest on my lower stomach and softly rubbed there for a split second before moving upward. His pointer finger swept through my cleavage and up to my neck.

His amazing fingers twined into my hair and scraped at my scalp. There he rested, half leaning over my body, and as the heat blossomed on my cheeks I knew he was staring at me. I let him…for a few more moments.

After his fingers started roaming my body again I smiled and said, "Stop staring, it's rude." I heard his deep chuckled, and opened my eyes.

He looked me in the eyes, and smiled, "Good morning, baby."

I yawned and said, "Good morning Jacob." He smiled again and leaned down to kiss me. I gave him one small peck, and then moved away. He grumbled and pulled my face towards his so he could kiss me again. "No Jake! I have morning breath!" I giggled, squirming in his arms.

He chuckled, "I don't give a damn about your morning breath! I want to kiss my girlfriend. So are you ganna kiss me or not?"

My fingers wrapped in his hair, and I kissed him hard on the mouth. Our tongues snaked together as his arms pulled my body closer to his. My hand caressed his neck, shoulders, and back. I wanted every piece of him, and the skin on skin contact took my breath away. Jacob moaned into my mouth, and rolled on top of me. He held his body above mine with his forearms.

I broke the kiss and said I love you.

"I love you too baby." He gave me a huge smile then, an earth shattering, heart melting smile that instantly had my pussy dripping. How could he have this effect on me?

Jacob breathed in then, and when he exhaled it was a low growl. It wasn't the growl I was used to hearing, the one that signaled immediate danger. It was too low, too sexy to be a warning. Jacob looked down at me, and my pussy clenched when I saw his darkened, lust filled eyes.

He slowly moved down my body, looking like a wolf stalking his prey. I noticeably shivered, and a smirk fell onto his lips. He began kissing down my body, and when he got to my stomach he whispered something that even I couldn't make out. (*1)

But when he went down farther I knew it would be the death of me. Jake nudged my knees apart, and my breath hitched when he softly kissed my folds. His hands massaged into my upper thighs, and my eyes fluttered closed. Then I felt the sensation of his tongue on me. I made an approving sound, and then felt it again. His tongue shot into my center and circled around my walls. He pushed in as deep as his loving tongue would go, and I felt his nose bump into my clit.

"Jake," I breathed out, "fuck."

His magical tongue continued its rhythm, jutting in and out before slowing to an agonizingly slow pace. I always came close to climaxing right before he'd back off and torture me some more.

"God! Jake!" I whined.

"I don't want you coming without me." He teased, but I knew he was dead serious.

"Then just get inside me already! I can't take it much longer."

"Patients, patients," Jacob whispered in my ear, running his hands up and down my body.

Finally his thumb brushed across my sensitive clit and I let out a high pitched scream. I was so sensitive now, and my pussy was dripping wet. "Jake please I need you now!" I was on the verge of insanity.

I could hear him chuckle as he climbed up my body, "Someone's an addict."

"You just make me want you so bad." I sighed as I saw his beautiful smile. His lips were slick with my juices. I could taste myself on him as I crushed our lips together.

Our bodies collided together in a grinding fashion. Jake moaned out, and it was all I could take. I rolled us over so I was on top, straddling his waist.

"Oh no you don't!" He growled and rolled us back over so he was in control again.

I whined, and that's when he finally complied. He positioned his rock hard muscle at my entrance and slowly he slid inside of me. He was being as slow as a regular human, and it was driving me positively crazy! When he was all the way in he backed out, just as slowly.

This slow pace continued as we escaladed to our finish. I breathed out his name as I came, and he growled into my neck. We lay there, as our breathing slowed, and our heart beats faded to our regularly fast pace. I relaxed into the bed.

My fingers combed through his hair as he breathed softly. "I love you." I whispered. This was amazing! The best person I could ask for was lying in my arms. He was mine forever! I couldn't believe it! He meant the most to me! He was my world, and he was mine, mine for ever as long as I could keep him happy!

**1- Review to find out what Jake whispered to Renesmee's stomach.**

I hope y'all liked it! Next chapter will be waaaay better! Its Jake's POV again so it automatically rocks! =D Review, even if you think it sux, flames are welcome. I'll either agree and try to make my writing better, OR have a good laugh! =D


	14. Heaven

The Way of the Dog

Part 14 Heaven

JPOV

**AN/ Soooo... First off thank you to all those who reviewed. Thank you, and welcome to all my new readers. I appreciate you all for sorting through the recently updated stories to find this one. **

** Second, I apologize for not being able to update in forever. My computer totally crashed because I was the dumb one that didn't renew the protection plan...anyway, if you're still with me I'm glad you've stuck around this long to hear the rest of this tale. My computer should be getting looked at tomorrow, and depending on the circumstances I should have it fixed up soon. When that happens I will be able to update much more regularly. **

** Next, I'd like to say Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. I'm glad I could get this out to you around this time at least for a somewhat special treat, and I might be able to get another chapter out just depending on what's going on in the next few days. I might be too busy with family and doctors and other stuff like that, so don't hold your breath. Though, I will sincerely try to get something more out to you. **

** Finally, I'm not sure how long this chapter will be, seeing as how I'm writing this note before I start writing. I'll try to get a lot in, but if I don't I'd rather it be shorter and more meaningful than long and bullshitted. Sooo on to the story...**

The whole day was spent in bed. Around noon we awoke to make some lunch, and quickly after we dozed off again. I held my Nessie in my arms all through the day. She snuggled closer to me; finally it was beginning to feel like normal. It felt like before, back when it was simple, these long months had begun. It felt like everything was settling down again and we were becoming best friends again. Though, this time it was different; we were lovers and best friends. It was a new experience, something that I thoroughly enjoyed.

Soon we would be getting back to our regular schedule. I would be patrolling on Monday mornings, Wednesdays at noon, and every other Friday night. Now that there were about fifteen wolves we all didn't have to patrol every day to keep the grounds safe. I would also be going into the shop for my usual part time work. (The shop was Black&Call's Auto Repair Shop; which Embry and I had opened up a few years back.) The wolves all worked part time at the shop, and sometimes even Blondie and Edward would come down to work. It was a hobby of theirs and we didn't complain about the extra hands working on the job.

Now that Ness was older she began to venture off on her own, without me. I wasn't all too put out because it gave me time to work and when I went to work Nessie was often go with Alice and some of the pack girls to shop. I was satisfied with being relieved of that duty. So Nessie would go back to doing whatever she wanted during the day, and then when I got home I knew she would be faithfully waiting for me at home. At least that's what I hoped would happen, and hopefully soon she wouldn't just be my girlfriend. Maybe when our regular routine began she would be my wife.

_I would come home to my wife, and watch her pad around in the kitchen as she finished dinner. Then soon I'd be able to see a round bump emerging from her smooth stomach. I'd wrap my arms __around her, kiss her cheek, and run my fingertips against my growing baby. She'd turn in my arms and rest her hands against my neck. I'd feel the cool metal against my skin. The ring I gave her to make her mine. We would be a family, and I'd love her unconditionally, along with our baby. We would be happy. _

I knew that was what I wanted. I knew I'd fight forever to get that perfect picture. I knew I'd fight for her, for my Nessie, so that we could be happy, and so that we could have a family. No longer was I scared to propose. I knew that in order to get that happy family I needed to step up, be a man, be fearless. I knew that she could crush me with one word or make me that happiest man on Earth. I knew it was something I needed to do in order to have everything I dreamed of.

The next time I got up was around six thirty in the morning. I left my Nessie sleeping soundly on her side of the bed. I quickly walked to the guest room and found the blue Tiffany's box. I brought it down to the kitchen with me, and decided now was a perfect time to get everything ready. I grabbed all the food I would need from the fridge, and then brought the picnic basket from the pantry. I placed the Tiffany's box at the bottom of the wicker basket. After all the food was prepared for the picnic I filled the basket. Around the same time Nessie came into the kitchen and asked what I was doing.

I smiled at her. She was wearing my white t-shirt. It fell to her knees which made her drop dead sexy. When she was only a little ways away from me I enveloped her in my arms. I hugged her close and breathed in her scent. She hugged me back just as tight. This was paradise...these small moments with her were everything.

"Do you want to join me in a shower?" I mumbled into her neck.

She nodded her head softly and we made our way into the bathroom. The shower was very relaxing unlike the hectic showers we had taken in the past few days. This was sweet. This was the calm after the storm. This was serenity.

I washed her body and she washed mine. There were soft kisses and gentle touches. This was turning into the perfect day, and I was ready to take another step into our future. I was ready to devote myself to Renesmee. I was ready to make her my wife, and all I could do was pray to god that she was ready for this step too.

After the shower we both dressed. I decided on actual Jeans, surprising huh? Then I grabbed my normal black cotton t-shirt and but on my biker boots. I knew that when we were ready to leave I would put on my leather jacket. I went to go find my Nessie as she had disappeared after she found clothes to wear. When I found her we were in the guest bathroom and I leaned against the door frame to observe her. She was running a brush through her hair after clearly blow drying it. It fell to her waist in waves. She looked beautiful and I told her so.

"Psht! No I don't Jake." She declined.

"Yes you do." I insisted.

"Look at my hair!" I she whined, "It's a frizzy mess! I got the color from dad but definitely got the texture from mom."

I laughed as I walked over to her. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek. "You are beautiful my Renesmee." I whispered looking into her doe eyed orbs. She blushed madly which had me smiling like a fool. I loved that I had that effect on her, and her blush was one of the sweetest things about her. She inherited that trait from her mother for which I am thankful for.

"Are you almost finished? I'd like to be going."

"What's the rush? Are you on a super secret mission, one of which you won't tell me a thing about! And just so you know I have not forgotten you are supposed to be telling me about everything that went on yesterday!"

"I have not forgotten either, my love, but in order for me to explain you have to hurry along now."

"An hour longer is all I need."

I growled. I was too impatient for all this crap, "Make it thirty minutes."

Nessie snapped her teeth at me before a wicked grin crossed her face, "Yes sir!" She purred, and fuck me if I didn't die on the spot. This woman was too much for any man! Luckily I had a wolf gene that protected the tortured human of my soul. I slapped her butt, which was only covered by the thin cotton of her panties, before walking out of the room. I went out to the side garage and got the extra gas I had in there so that I could fill up my bike before we head out. I didn't want us to run out of gas.

Thirty minutes was far too long of a time to wait. I had little patience today, but that was expected with everything I had planned for today. I was an anxious man, and all I wanted was to find out if Nessie was going to be my wife. Though eventually the thirty minutes passed and down came my Nessie looking like the most gorgeous woman that ever graced this planet. She was wearing her leather jacket too (which I had bought for her birthday about two years ago). She was wearing a tight fitted t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and her beat up vans. I was in heaven. My girl was the perfect fit for me. Sure she loved glamoring up with Alice and all her designer clothes, but deep down she was a girly version of her mom who liked to dress in comfortable and casual clothes that you could buy in any regular department store.

She skipped to my side and kissed me on the cheek. Standing in front of me with a straight back and a serious face she questioned, "Was this punctual enough for you?"

"Hmm, debatable. I'll have to punish you for that." I suggested with a wiggle of my eyebrow. This made he sing her golden laugh. It filled me with warmth, and butterflies squirming in my tummy. I pulled her into me and kissed her deeply. When we broke apart she was breathless with her eyes still closed. I kissed her lips tenderly one last time before I said, "Let's go."

I had tied the picnic basket to the back of the bike, so everything was ready to go. I climbed on my bike and revved the engine. Nessie straddled the back and clutched tight to my chest. I felt the magical pressure of her boobs into me shoulder blades, and smiled. _This girl was going to me mine forever! _I kicked off from the ground and backed out of the driveway. When we hit the road I drove carefully but sped down the road almost triple the speed limit. We headed out of La Push, and then out of Forks.

"We're going to the house?" Nessie asked she noticed which direction we were headed in. I shook my head, but otherwise made no comment. After we passed the turn off point to get to the Cullen's big white house I knew Nessie was becoming intrigued. Soon I parked the bike off the side of the road. I untied the basket and brought it with us. We would have to hike the rest of our way. Nessie followed me hesitantly.

"You're not taking me out here to kill me are you?" She whispered dramatically.

"Yes Renesmee! I've taken my time plotting this, and I've waited this long to finally end you." I joked.

"Well I know it wouldn't have been the first time these thoughts entered your head." He voice grew small.

I knew what she was referring to. She was talking about her birth. I had decided I would kill her. She was going to destroy Bella, the woman I thought I loved, and I was heartbroken about it all. That was before I knew Renesmee was the reason Bella and I were so close. "Renesmee, you know that was before I realized I was created for you. You understood then, and please understand now. I was a stupid teenage boy then, crazed by his heartache. I know that you were created for me, and I created for you, so please don't look back at those hard times that I went through before you. They no longer matter. All that matters is you." I took her hand and kissed the back of it, on her knuckles.

Her eyes were misty, "Yes I know. I'm sorry I brought it up."

I kissed her quickly as we stopped running. Nessie was so distracted by the conversation that she hadn't realized where we were headed. It was the lake, our spot, and only our spot. This had been our little get away ever since Ness was a little girl. I knew this place meant the world to her, and I was hoping it would mean everything after this day. Maybe we could even get married here... if we agreed to let people come to our spot.

I set the basket down by a tree near the lake. I pulled at a branch and a large blue blanket fell to the floor. This was the blanket we always kept here for times like this. I quickly spread it out on the forest floor and patted a spot for Renesmee to come over and sit. She smiled at me and said, "This is very thoughtful of you."

"This is all for you babe." I said softly as I kissed her cheek.

I began pulling out everything from the basket. I had made roast beef sandwiches, with carrots and apple slices for her, and chips for me. For dessert I had packed strawberries and whipped cream. Lastly I pulled out two juice boxes. I heard Renesmee laugh and I smiled at her when I passed the juice to her. She took it and thanked me kindly.

This was us...we didn't need anything fancy, or extravagant. Just being together was fine for us. We loved spending time with each other, and it didn't matter where we were (though, our lake was always a good place), or what we did. Nessie bit into her sandwich and hummed appreciatively. I was glad she liked it.

The nerves started to set in and as I wolfed down my sandwich and chips I barely tasted a thing. I rested on the blanket, wrapped in my thoughts as Nessie finished her sandwich and started in on her apples. She crawled over to me and rested her head on my chest. I rubbed at her arm comfortingly. We didn't talk much as we laid there; the silence was enough. We just enjoyed each others presence. Though after a while it became too much and I was squirming in my skin.

"I love you Renesmee." I breathed out, and I felt her move away from me, so that she could look me in the eyes when she replied.

"I love you too Jacob Black." She whispered.

"Do you know how long I waited for you?"

She shook her head but still smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm still waiting for you."

"How do you mean?" She was confused, and her forehead had this adorable crease in it whenever she was confused. That crease was present now. I smiled at her and then went for the box hidden deep in the wicker basket. I hesitantly pulled it out and took a deep breath before turning back to her. I lifted the lid, slid the cushioned box out, and then revealed the diamond ring to her. She gasped, and her eyes were getting all misty.

"This is what I was doing that day you got the surprise party together, the day I attacked Seth. I was getting this ring with your aunt Alice. I wasn't cheating; I was trying to create my life with you. I'm still trying, if you'll let me." I paused for a second.

"I promised you, and your family that I would be whatever you needed me to be. I also made some promises that I couldn't keep because they were voided by the first and most important promise. I promised to your father that you would be a virgin on your wedding day, but I couldn't keep that promise because you needed a lover before then. You will always have me, Nessie, in anyway you want me. I will always be there for you as a guardian, a friend, a lover, as anything. What I'm asking you now is to let me be your husband. I will keep my promises to you Renesmee Cullen, and I promise to love you forever! What do you say?"

I paused, "Be mine forever?"

_Silence_

_ "_Will you be my wife Rensmee Cullen?" I questioned as I ran my fingertips over her moist cheek.

A sob wracked her body and then she crashed into me screaming, "Yes! Yes! YES! Yes, Jacob Black of course I will marry you!"

**AN/ Okay guys, glad I got this done. It a relatively good chapter, length wise and quality wise. I hope you like it, and Lisa (lyrics2soul) yes I know it's about damn time =P **

**So this was written in less than a day. I hope I can get something else out soon and if I can't happy holidays and happy new year! 2012! Ah! I hope this story will be completed by the end of the world! haha I hope this turned out good. Personally I love the way it played out because it's simple and cute just like I think is most fitted for Jake's personality. I hope you guys think so too.**


	15. IMPORTANT NOTE

_**Do not review.**_

_**Do not review.**_

_**Do not review!**_

Hey guys,

So I've been gone for a long long time.

Back and forth...Back and forth.

Computer got viruses.

Computer got fixed, but not in my disposal.

Computer returned to me.

Computer battery needs replacing.

WRITER'S BLOCK

Writer's disappointment with her work.

Long story short, I could list out my excuses. Which I have. I can say sorry over a thousand times because my apology will be whole-hearted, but you've heard all that before.

I will not be updating any time soon. However, I will beg you not to give up on me. At the very least don't give up on this story. I have grown in my writing style I believe upon my absence. As soon as I get my own computer back, where I feel safe and secure I know my writing will flow naturally, and I'll be able to continue. I'm hoping to have a new battery after Christmas. Probably a bit after that I will continue to write. However, I will be rewriting this story, editing, rewriting, adding parts, working on character depth, as well as making the story a little bit more than just sex.

Thank you for your time, and I hope I haven't lost too many of my wonderful readers. If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me. I won't be writing the story, but I love hearing from you guys, and knowing that this story still means something to somebody. Again just to be safe...I wouldn't review this because I'm not sure if you will be able to review this when it becomes an actual chapter...that is if I don't start from scratch instead and just replace each chapter. We'll see.

Thank you for your time =D


End file.
